Descubriendo el amor
by Staticswaves
Summary: No sabía porque verla sonriéndole le hacía sentirse la mujer más dichosa del mundo, tampoco sabía porque verla junto a ella le dolía tanto... NanohaFateSignum
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Aquí yo de nuevo, con esta historia espero les guste, como siempre he de advertir es **SHOUJO AI/YURI**, es decir, **chicaxchica**, si no te gusta el género puedes devolverte y no leerlo, nadie te obliga a hacerlo y si no te gusta el género y de igual manera lo lees, será bajo tu responsabilidad, después no quiero reclamos, están advertidos.

Y como siempre: Tristemente Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece.

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Descubriendo el amor.**

* * *

Todos estaban en la casa de la familia Takamachi, celebrando el éxito de una misión, o mejor dicho el éxito de la misión de la familia Harlaown, quienes se habían retirado de la ciudad para irse al espacio por un buen tiempo. Todos hablan animadamente con ellos, les felicitaban por los logros obtenidos, reían de las anécdotas contadas y se decían lo mucho que se habían extrañado.

Todos menos una mujer de cabello rosa, ella miraba fijamente algo. . . específicamente alguien.

Sus ojos estaban pegados en la quinceañera, Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

La observaba hablar animadamente con la instructora, hacía un año y algunos meses que no la había visto y no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, de cuánto había extrañado a la muchacha de cabellos rubios. Y se sentía extraña, cada vez que sus ojos se topaban y ella le sonreía, en su estómago sentía cosquillas y su garganta se apretaba, se sentía incapaz de hablar y sus piernas le flaqueaban. Se sentía débil y contrario a otras veces, le gustaba mucho esa sensación. . . ¿Curioso no?

-Deja de mirarla así.-Se sobresaltó al escuchar esas suaves palabras en su oído. Se giró sólo para toparse con su compañera y amiga, Shamal. La doctora tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro y le ofrecía amablemente un vaso, que seguramente contenía una bebida con un sabor exótico, que a su ama tanto le gustaban y que hacían vomitar a la gente normal.

-Gracias.-Murmuró recibiendo el vaso, Shamal le miró con esa sonrisa que le molestaba, esa sonrisa que le decía: "Yo sé lo que estabas haciendo." Volvió a mirar el cuarto, e inconscientemente sus ojos se volvieron a parar en la rubia de ojos rojizos. Shamal miró a Fate y luego a Signum y sonrió divertida, se acercó a la mujer de cabellos rosa y volvió a susurrarle.

-Te la comes con la mirada, Signum.- Se giró sorprendida y con su acción botó todo el líquido anaranjado, con esto se ganó una risita por parte de Shamal.

-¡Signum no desperdicies la bebida!**- **Reclamó Hayate desde otro extremo del cuarto, también tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, la misma que Shamal y Vita le daban cada vez que le hacían una broma, Signum suspiró cuando vio a Hayate acercarse a ella con lentitud.

**-**Lo siento.-Se disculpó notando que todos le miraban, todos excepto ella. . . que parecía muy ocupada tratando de controlar un rubor que cubría toda su cara, sin embargo estaba fallando de manera miserable, ya que este se extendía cada vez más, se veía muy. . . tierna con aquella expresión avergonzada. Nanoha le dijo algo y la rubia se piso aun más roja, y luego ambas rieron.

Una punzada cruzó su pecho, ¿Por qué no podía ella estar así de cercana a Testarossa, como Takamachi?

-Signum, deja de ser tan obvia.- Le advirtió Yagami con seriedad, mientras miraba a su guardiana con malicia. -Sabemos que Fate-chan esta guapa, pero no es necesario que le saques la ropa con la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?!- Soltó enojada, ¡Ella no estaba haciendo tal cosa! Imaginarse a Testarossa sin ropa. . .- _¡Oh cielos! ¡Maldita imaginación!_- Pensó y se comenzó a sonrojar, ¡Ahora no podía sacarse la imagen de la rubia desnuda de su mente! Sí. . . con esa sonrisa tímida y ese atractivo rubor en sus mejillas, mientras se cubría sus partes íntimas. . .- _¡Gahh! ¡Sal de ahí!_- Se gritó sin obtener resultados.

-Parece que acerté.- Bromeó Hayate y se ganó una mirada asesina, que no logró efecto esperado. Es que con esa cara tan roja, Signum solamente daba risa. O al menos a Yagami le causaba mucha gracia, debía ser porque la conocía, otro ya se hubiese escapado aterrorizado.- ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella?- Quiso saber curiosa.

Lo haría, claro que lo haría, pero si tan solo Takamachi Nanoha no estuviese tan cerca de Testarossa. . . si la dejase libre un momento, podría hablarle normalmente, sin sentir esa molestia injustificada que le provocaba la presencia de la instructora.

Estúpidos celos. . . y absurdos, ¿Por qué sentía celos de Takamachi? Era obvio que era la más cercana a la enforcer, y a quién ésta más apreciaba, tenían toda una historia que las unía. Ella no tenía derecho alguno de sentirse celosa, Testarossa no era nada de ella, pero aún así, sabiendo que no había razón para estarlo, lo estaba y pensarlo le hacía sentirse furiosa consigo misma, a veces era tan estúpida.

-Entiendo. . .- Shamal miró a Hayate y compartieron una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué entienden?- Gruñó Signum mirándolas. ¿Qué podían entender ellas? ¡Ni siquiera ella sabía que le pasaba!- _Me pongo celosa, sí. . . lo reconozco, pero ¿Por qué?_- Si, sabía que era densa ¿Y qué? Ella se preocupaba de volverse más fuerte, para proteger a sus aliados y amigos, ¡No le servía de nada en el campo de batalla saber cosas de los sentimientos. . . y esas cursilerías!- _Oh, pero como te gustaría saber que_ _demonios te pasa con ella, ¿Cierto?_- le dijo con burla, una molesta vocecilla parecida a la de Hayate, suspiró con cansancio, podía destajar a sus enemigos sin vacilar, pero no podía saber que sentía por una niña. ¡Sí! Porque Testarossa seguía siendo una niña para ella, una molesta niña que se convirtió en su rival. ¡Nada más que eso!

-Signum, parece como si tuvieras una lucha interna.- Le dijo Hayate mirando a su guardiana curiosa, si ella supiera realmente el lío que tenía en su cabeza.- ¿Vamos a charlar con Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan?- Propuso con simpatía, y se negó. No iría a hablar con esas dos, no señor. Sólo sentiría más celos y no quería seguir con ese molesto sentimiento.

-Me voy a la casa.- Informó de pronto, si esa sería la mejor opción. Se acostaría a dormir y al día siguiente se levantaría como si nada, sin esas sensaciones extrañas y podría hablar tranquilamente con su rival.

-Oh, no. No irás a ningún lado, Signum. ¡Te quedarás aquí!- Ordenó Hayate con el ceño fruncido, no la dejaría escapar así de fácil. ¡Todavía no se divertía a las costillas de su guerrera!

-P-pero no hay nada que hacer.- Tartamudeó, a pesar de ser un capricho de la muchacha castaña, no podría negarse. Odiaba ser así, seguía cada uno de los deseos de su ama, solo para darle en el gusto y verla sonreír.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Aun no has saludado a Fate-chan!- Recordó Yagami haciendo un mohín.- Es de mala educación, ¿Sabes?

-Sí, pero no despegarse de ella y no dejarle hablar con los demás, también es de mala educación.- Gruñó mencionando la actitud posesiva que Nanoha estaba teniendo con la rubia, bufó con molestia. ¿Acaso se creía la dueña de Testarossa? ¡Ella no era la única que la había extrañado! Escuchó la risita de Shamal.- ¿Qué?

-Así que es eso.- Se rió la doctora, le dio una mirada a Yagami, como diciendo "Es lo que sospechábamos".

-Oh. . .- Hayate también rió.

-¿Eso qué?- Refunfuñó.

-¡Estás celosa de Nanoha-chan!- Canturrearon a coro.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó llamando la atención de todos, no le importó. ¿Cómo se habían dado cuenta de eso? Claro, ella había reconocido que estaba celosa, pero _sólo_ en _su mente_, nunca lo aceptaría a viva voz. ¡Ni muerta! Y menos en frente de Shamal y Hayate, eso sería condenarse de por vida a bromas crueles hacia su persona.- _¿Tan bien me conocen?-_ Miró a su alrededor con una mirada asesina, pronto todos volvieron a sus actividades sin tomarles más atención.

-Reconócelo, ¡Eso es lo que te pasa!- Volvieron a chillar como quinceañeras, bueno. . . Hayate tenía quince años era comprensible, pero Shamal. . . tenía bastante más años, ¿Por qué no asumía su edad y dejaba de actuar como una adolescente? ¡Ya no lo era, por dios! ¿Cuál era el trauma de no querer asumir su verdadera edad? ¿Y por qué hablaban a coro? Era molesto.

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamó negando con su cabeza repetidas veces.

-Oh, por favor. ¡Está escrito en tu cara!- Inconscientemente la guerrera se puso una mano en la mejilla, como queriendo borrar la palabra "celosa" de ahí. Hayate soltó una risita.- Es una manera de decir, Signum. No es que tengas en la frente escrito, "Estoy celosa".

-¡No lo estoy!- Volvió a contradecir.- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

-¡Por qué te gusta Fate-chan!- Nuevamente hablaban al unísono. Signum se paralizó, ¿De disparate era ese? ¿A ella gustarle Testarossa? ¡No tenía sentido! Claro que no.

-No sean ridículas, ¡Y dejen de hablar a coro! Es muy molesto.- Shamal sonrió comprensiva y le dio varios golpecitos en su hombro.

-Entiendo como te sientes, Signum.- Uso un tono de psicóloga que ni ella misma se creía, Signum gruñó.- Y deja de gruñir como un animalito, así nunca conquistarás a Fate-chan.

-¡No quiero conquistarla!

-Está en la primera etapa, negación.- Hablaba la psicóloga frustrada dentro de Shamal. Hayate asintió como si hubiese comprendido una de los misterios del universo.

-¡Deja de usar ese tono!- Ordenó Signum.- ¡No me gusta Testarossa y punto!

-Negarlo, no significa que los sentimientos van a desaparecer, Signum.- Hayate hablaba, _ahora_, con seriedad. Y por eso Signum la escuchó con atención, ella era totalmente ingenua en cosas relacionadas con los sentimientos.- Esta bien si te gusta, no es nada malo.- Con una mirada cayó la replica que iba a salir de los labios de Signum.- Y es completamente válido que te den celos, después de todo su relación no pasa de la rivalidad. . .

Esas palabras eran ciertas, y le dolieron a Signum. Eran sólo rivales, ni siquiera amigas, sólo su pasión por las luchas les unía. Fate nunca acudiría a ella si tenía un problema, y probablemente era por aquella barrera, que había construido para evitar encariñarse con la rubia.

Y no resultó, se había _encariñado_ con Testarossa.

Tal vez le gustaba de _aquella_ manera, sí. . . debía ser eso, o al menos aquello explicaba el motivo de sus celos. Pero. . . ¿Cuándo pasó que no se dio cuenta?

- Y. . . ¿Me estás escuchando, Signum?- La pregunta de Hayate la sacó de sus reflexiones.

-Eh. . . no, lo siento.- Se disculpó.

-¡Y yo aquí dándote mi mejor discurso sobre _el amor_!- Bufó ofendida Hayate. . . un segundo, había dicho_**¡¿Amor?!**_¿En qué estaba pensando su ama? Ciertamente podía sentir _ligera_ _atracción_ por la rubia, pero _**¡Nunca amor!,**_ Hayate seguía refunfuñando molesta, mientras Shamal intentaba calmarla.

Escucharon una risa muy contagiosa, algo así como _"Nyahaha"_ y el trío se giró para ver al par de amigas: Nanoha y Fate.

-¿Qué pasa Hayate-chan?- Preguntó Nanoha con voz risueña.

-Oh, nada. Aquí aconsejando a Signum y no me pone atención. ¡Y eso que hablaba toda seria!- No dio más detalles, pero su cara ofendida y sus muecas, hicieron reír al par de magas.

Signum miró a la rubia reír, se veía. . . encantadora, sí, inhumanamente encantadora. Realmente cuando la enforcer sonreí o reía, parecía que brillaba con una luz propia que era imposible de ignorar. Iba a sonreír, contagiada por la alegría juvenil de las quinceañeras, pero algo le llamó la atención.

Nanoha y Fate estaban tomadas de la mano, como siempre, pero esta vez estaban entrelazando sus dedos cariñosamente. . .

Mientras se miraban sonriendo tímidas y con un sutil rubor en las mejillas.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había pasado por alto algo? Y ¿Por qué demonios le dolía la garganta y no podía articular palabra? ¿Por qué le temblaban las piernas? ¿Por qué se sentía débil y patética? Era algo parecido a lo que sintió cuando Fate le sonrió, pero ahora no le gustó esa sensación de debilidad, porque iba acompañada de _algo_ más. . . Y también ¿Por qué se hacía tantas preguntas estúpidas?

Sintió la desesperada necesidad de separarlas, y llevarse a Fate lejos de Takamachi.

Pero no lo hizo y se quedó observándolas en silencio.

* * *

Primero que todo, quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron mi historia anterior y que me dejaron un lindo review x3, donde además me hacían la petición de escribir un **FatexSignum**, bien... esperaba que este fuera ese fic, sin embargo ya no sé con claridad cual va ha ser la pareja principal xDDD.

¿FatexSignum ó FatexNanoha?

Quién sabe, eso se verá según la posición de la luna xDD... ¡No me creas! xD!, eso lo voy a decidir dependiendo el avance de la historia, si me dejase guiar por la luna terminaría siendo un YuunoxChrno y no quiero eso xP.

Oh, otra cosa sobre el título, sé que no es el mejor, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa... empecé a escribir sin tener claro que era lo que quería tratar (eso explica el porqué ahora no sé que pareja poner),

Agradezco que lo hayan leído, y no olviden dejar un Review, ¡No les cuesta nada! TxT ¡No sean malos! Si tienen algo que criticar, háganlo, sólo espero que sean críticas constructivas, que me servirán de mucho para mejorar.

Hasta otra

K4ro.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí yo de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo de este fic y espero les guste, como siempre he de advertir es **SHOUJO AI/YURI**, es decir, **chicaxchica**, si no te gusta el género puedes devolverte y no leerlo, nadie te obliga a hacerlo y si no te gusta el género y de igual manera lo lees, será bajo tu responsabilidad, después no quiero reclamos, están advertidos.

**Tsubiyaxx:** En el capítulo anterior también estaba la advertencia, el género estaba en grande y con negrita. ¡Por favor leánlo!

**Disclaimer**: Tristemente, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece.

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Descubriendo el amor.**

**Parte II.**

* * *

La miraba hablar alegremente sobre su vuelta al instituto, quiso prestarle atención a sus palabras, pero no podía, realmente lo intentaba pero sus ojos se desviaban a esas manos entrelazadas y el dolor se hacía presente en su pecho, su garganta se volvió a apretar, necesitaba salir ya de ahí, sin embargo no podía mover sus piernas, ¿Desde cuando ella, la gran líder de los Wolkenritter se había transformado en _**eso**_? Tuvo el impulso de reír por lo absurdo de su situación, es que ni siquiera ella entendía muy bien que le pasaba.

En un lapso corto de tiempo, había _descubierto_ que le _gustaba_ su rival.

¿A quién engañaba? Siempre le atrajo la rubia, su forma de ser, su gentileza y fortaleza. Soltó un suspiro mientras memorias de su encuentro con la enforcer se le venían a la mente. Había llegado a salvar a Vita y para esto tuvo que atacar brutalmente a Testarossa, pero a pesar de la diferencias enorme de poderes y la clara desventaja que en ese momento tenía, Testarossa siguió levantándose después de cada caída y eso llamó su atención, parecía ser una rival digna y por eso le preguntó su nombre.

_-Ahí me comenzó a interesar, pero es que para ser tan joven tenía un valor inigualable._- Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.- _Pero claro, en_ _cuanto_ _vio que Shamal atacó a Takamachi, olvidó por completo que luchaba conmigo y corrió a socorrerla._- Inconscientemente gruñó, la instructora siempre había sido y seguía siendo la primera prioridad de Testarossa y como le molestaba eso.

No notó cuando la conversación se detuvo y tampoco sintió los cuatro pares de ojos que le miraban curiosos.

-Signum ¿Te sientes bien?- Por primera vez Fate le habló y aunque quiso, no pudo ignorarle. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si había intentado cruzar palabras con ella toda la noche y sin resultados. ¿Por qué? Pues gracias a Takamachi Nanoha que no soltaba a la rubia y no le permitía hablar con nadie si no era frente a ella. Era molesto, pero más molesto era que su rival no se quejase mucho…

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Sonó indiferente a los oídos de muchos de los presentes que le oyeron al pasar, pero para Hayate y Shamal no, la conocían tan bien que notaron aquella indirecta, _muy grande_, de cariño en esas palabras, Signum ya no podía negar lo obvio. Fate Testarossa Harlaown era alguien muy importante en su vida.

-Te vi un poco tensa.- Murmuró mirándola con desconcierto, ¿No había imaginado ese gruñido, cierto? Le echó un vistazo a Nanoha y a Hayate que habían vuelto a la conversación anterior.- Supongo que fue mi imaginación.- Le dijo regalándole una sonrisa a modo de disculpa y fue suficiente para Signum, aunque sabía que no había nada que disculparle a la rubia, después de todo ella había soltado ese gruñido.

De pronto notó algo, Hayate se llevaba a Takamachi al otro lado de la sala, apartándola casi a la fuerza de la enforcer.

Y en un momento se vio a solas con Testarossa. Sí, ya que Shamal se había esfumado como por arte de magia.

-Y ¿Aprendiste algo nuevo?- Preguntó con tono desafiante. Esa era la manera más fácil que tenía para comunicarse con Testarossa, aunque si era sincera consigo misma era la única manera, con la cual se le podía acercar sin levantar sospechas. Porque… quería _algo más_ ¿Cierto? Suspiró internamente. Debía cambiar esa actitud lo antes posible, pero ¿Cómo?

-Sí, me enseñaron muchas técnicas.- Informó vagamente.- Después te las puedo mostrar.

-¿Me estás desafiando, Testarossa?- La rubia sonrió con fingida inocencia y soltó una melódica risa.

-Puede ser.- Y compartieron una sonrisa.- Había extrañado mucho estar aquí.- Comentó de pronto sin perder la sonrisa alegre y aquel brillo hermoso que poseían sus ojos. Signum contuvo la respiración unos momentos, realmente Testarossa se había vuelto una muchacha hermosa.

-Pero estoy segura que no te aburriste en el Asura.- Comentó cuando encontró su voz y la rubia soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Pero igual los extrañé a todos.- Insistió.- Aunque conocí a gente muy interesante, ninguno se comparaba a ustedes, en nada.- Signum iba a responderle, más Nanoha se le había lanzado por la espalda a la rubia, casi haciéndola caer.- ¡Na-Nanoha!- Chilló Fate recuperando su equilibrio.- ¡Eso fue peligroso!- Reprendió con cariño.

-Nyahaha, lo siento mucho Fate-chan.- Se disculpó con su usual y contagiosa alegría. Que sólo lograron que Signum frunciese el ceño, ¿Por qué había interrumpido su conversación con Testarossa? ¡Ni siquiera hablaron cinco minutos! Se cruzó de brazos mostrando claramente su molestia.- ¡Pero te extrañé mucho!- Y según Signum, Takamachi se pegó como lapa a la espalda de la enforcer.

-Nanoha…- Fate empezó a sudar un poco y su respiración se estaba volviendo pesada.- ¿Te… puedes b-bajar? No puedo res-respirar.- Informó sin aliento y con un rubor cubriendo su cara, la instructora se bajó velozmente.- Gracias.- Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en el rostro de la guerrera, al menos su rival se había sacado a la maga de ropajes blancos de encima.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó nuevamente, avergonzada.- No era mi intención…

-No te preocupes.- Se rió nerviosamente.- Aunque pesas más…- Comentó con cierta malicia amistosa.

-¡Fate-chan!- Gritó indignada la pelirroja, mientras la aludida se reía a carcajadas, luego Hayate la secundó. Signum nuevamente se quedó pegada mirando a la rubia enforcer.- Mou, ustedes ¡Cómo si pesaran menos que una pluma!- Hayate y Fate pararon de reír. Nanoha creyó que las había callado, pero no era así. Ese brillo malicioso en los ojos de Hayate… suspiró sabiendo que se burlaría de ella.

-No peso menos que una pluma, pero si mucho menos que tú, Nanoha-chan.- La cara impasible de la castaña y sus simples palabras indignaron a Nanoha. ¡La estaban llamando _gorda_!

-¡No soy gorda! ¡Además Hayate mides menos que yo!- Fate le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda intentando calmarla, pero sólo una cosa calmaría la indignación de Nanoha.- ¿Verdad que no estoy gorda, Fate-chan?- Cuestionó con ojos acuosos y esa clásica mirada de cordero degollado. Que eliminaba todas las barreras y ganas de bromear de Fate.

-Por supuesto que no, Nanoha.- Respondió con ternura.- No eres gorda, nunca lo has sido.- Nanoha chilló alegre y se aferró al brazo de su mejor amiga.

-Eso no es nada divertido, Fate-chan.- Habló con desanimo Hayate.- Debiste seguirme la corriente, ¿Verdad que sí, Signum?

-Supongo.- Respondió cortante y es que no podía controlar sus emociones, realmente le dolía ver esa cercanía tan_ insinuadora_ entre Nanoha y Fate.- _Estúpidos sentimientos, sólo me confunden… nunca debí fijarme en Testarossa_.- Meditó con amargura, pero sabía que había sido algo que no planeó y tampoco se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía hasta ese día.- _Quizá si no se hubiese ido, no la habría extrañado y tampoco me estaría cuestionado estas tonterías cursis… pero ya es tarde para lamentarse._- Mientras Signum se lamentaba por sentir 'algo' por Fate, ignoraba completamente que el objeto de su afecto la miraba con preocupación.

-Signum…- Llamó insegura y la guerrera la miró de reojo.- Te he notado extraña hoy, eh… ¿Te pasa algo?- Al ver la genuina preocupación de la rubia, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco alegre. Al menos Fate le prestaba un poco de atención.

_-Qué patética, mendigando atención…-_ Pensó con cierta molestia.- Estoy bien Testarossa, un poco cansada quizás.- La rubia seguía sin despegar su mirada de ella y se comenzó a sentir incómoda.- ¿Por qué me miras tan fijamente?- Preguntó después de unos minutos.

-Lo siento.- Se rió nerviosamente.- No lo hice a propósito.- Se excusó vagamente y nerviosa, Signum no volvió a preguntarle porque ella misma estaba incómoda con la situación.

-Fate-chan, ¿Cuándo me llevarás a conocer a Erio-kun?- Preguntó Nanoha mirando a su mejor amiga, Fate se sobresaltó un poco. Al parecer metida en sus pensamientos no había estado prestando atención a la charla entre Nanoha y Hayate.- Fate-chan ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto tensa. ¿He hecho algo que te molestase?- Y es que Nanoha sabía que su personalidad cariñosa, descolocaba frecuentemente a Fate.

-¿Quién es Erio?- Preguntó Shamal apareciendo al lado de Signum, quién quería saber lo mismo.

-Un niño que conocí, cuando estuvimos un tiempo en la oficina central.- Contestó Fate.- Tiene cinco años, después de unos inconvenientes me convertí en algo así como su tutora.- Se rascó la mejilla.

-Ya veo.- La doctora sonrió.- Como siempre tienes un buen corazón, Fate-chan.

Y eso era algo que Signum admiraba mucho también, Fate tenía un buen corazón y una generosidad que rallaban en el altruismo y sobre todo si era con niños que habían sufrido. Tal vez motivada por su propio pasado, la rubia quería evitar que otros niños del universo, pasasen por algo similar.

No pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente al ver la vergüenza en el rostro de la rubia, incapaz de reconocer sus buenas acciones, dando como excusa: "Es lo que debía hacer."

-Oh, ¡Miren la hora!- Exclamó de pronto Hayate.- Ya debemos irnos.- Signum asintió con desgano, le hubiese gustado quedarse más tiempo ahí, sólo mirando a su rival.- ¡Vita, Zafira!- Les llamó, esos dos sólo se habían dedicado a comer toda la noche.- Nos vamos, chicos.- Informó y el par se levantó de la mesa.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, Hayate-chan.- Habló Nanoha.

-Sí, nos veremos ahí.- Confirmó con una sonrisa.- Mañana, Fate-chan nos tendrá que contar todo lo que hizo en su tiempo libre.- Y por un motivo extraño la rubia supo que iba a ser torturada de alguna u otra manera.

-Nos vemos Hayate.- De despidió sudando, ya preparándose psicológicamente para su siguiente día.

-No eres buena para esto, ¿Verdad Signum?- Preguntó Hayate bajito y con malicia.- Realmente te voy a tener que enseñar, como conquistar a alguien.- La guerrera de cabellos rosas se sonrojó.

-¡N-no es necesario!- Tartamudeó, debió imaginar que su ama iba a comenzar de inmediato a burlarse de ella.

-¿Oh? ¿Ya tienes planeado como vas a ganarte el corazón de Fate-chan?- Preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

-¡No voy hacer eso!- Negó en voz alta y con las mejillas rojas, y para su mala suerte, su actitud llamó la atención de Vita. Oh, si ella se llegaba a enterar de algo…

-¡Signum!- De inmediato reconoció esa voz, se giró para toparse con Testarossa.- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

-C-claro.- Hayate y Shamal levantaron sus dedos pulgares en señal de aprobación, su sonrojo aumentó aun más, las iba a matar cuando estuviesen en su quinto sueño. Sin embargo estaba incomoda y esto no pasó por alto a los ojos de la enforcer, pero se abstuvo de preguntar.- ¿Qué sucede Testarossa?

-Esto… mañana vamos a ir a…- Fate se quedó callada y pensativa.- No recuerdo el nombre del lugar.- Soltó una risa nerviosa y esperó que su rival no se hubiese enfadado.- En fin, Arisa nos dijo que podíamos llevar a alguien y me gustaría… que tú me acompañaras.- Susurró con timidez.

-¿Yo?- Soltó incrédula.

-Sí, ¿Qué dices?- Refregó sus manos en clara muestra de nerviosismo, y Signum no podía hablar ¿Eso era como una _**cita**_? **¿**_**Una cita con**_ _**Testarossa**_**?** Su boca se secó y su mente quedó en blanco. ¿Cita? ¡¿Qué demonios debía hacer en una cita?! No, no era una cita… era una salida… si eso. Pero ¿Había alguna diferencia?

_-¡Habla Signum!_- Se ordenó.- _Di cualquier cosa, demonios. ¡Argh, Malditas emociones! ¡Me estoy comportando como una verdadera idiota enamorada!_- Se congeló, ¿Enamorada? Si que pensaba mucho… porque claramente no era eso lo que sentía.- _Convéncete de una vez,_ _Signum_. _No es amor, NO es amor_.- Se repitió.- _¡Todo es por culpa de Shamal y la ama Hayate!_- Por su mente pasaron miles de maneras de hacerles pagar por grabarle esa idea en su mente. ¿Amor? Ja, claro que no. No era amor… era atracción, cariño…

¿Así se partía antes de enamorarse, no?

-¿Signum?- La voz temerosa de Fate la sacó de sus pensamientos, y recordó que debía darle una respuesta.

-Ah, eh… ¿P-por qué no vas con Takamachi?- Los ojos rojos de Fate, mostraron desilusión al no recibir la respuesta que esperaba.- _Oh, inteligente_ _respuesta Signum, ¿No pudiste mostrar tus celos de otra manera?_- Se reprendió.- _Por lo menos de una manera más digna… _

-Porque Nanoha ya esta invitada y me gustaría compartir un poco de tiempo contigo, generalmente sólo entrenamos y nunca hablamos, me gustaría cambiar eso.- Respondió con su característica sinceridad y era desconcertante, ¿Quería pasar tiempo con ella? Nuevamente Signum se quedó sin palabras.- Pero si no quieres ir, entiendo, no es como si…

-Está bien.- Le cortó y quizá fue demasiado enérgica.- Iré contigo, Testarossa.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó emocionada.- ¡Muchas gracias, Signum!- Inesperadamente la rubia plantó un suave beso en la mejilla de la mujer más alta, que en menos de dos segundos se puso como un tomate.- ¡Lo siento!- Se disculpó apresuradamente, dándose cuenta de lo qué había hecho y con quién.- Es una manía que adapté de otro planeta no administrado, realmente lo siento.- Se disculpó avergonzada.

-Y-ya no importa.- Le quitó importancia. Aunque sus piernas le volvían a fallar, nuevamente sintió esa dificultad para pensar con claridad y además a eso se le sumaron unas extrañas y molestas cosquillas que sentía en el estómago.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

-¿Dónde y cuándo?- Quiso saber, no es que fuese adivina y que pudiese encontrar a Testarossa en cualquier parte de la enorme ciudad.

-¡Oh, es cierto!- Asintió con unas leves pintas rosas en sus mejillas.- Arisa dijo que nos juntásemos en el muelle a las once, entonces… ¿A las diez en la heladería Uminari?- Por un momento Signum se preguntó donde estaba toda la timidez característica de su rival. La miró a los ojos y notó que la rubia parecía tener una lucha interna, al parecer luchaba con su timidez y estaba comenzando a perder.

-Claro, nos veremos ahí Testarossa.- Aceptó y la rubia suspiró sonoramente, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla con ese gesto tan aliviado en el rostro, la enforcer había ocupado toda su valentía en pedirle esa _salida_ y se sentía especial.- _¿Especial? Eso es poco decir, ni siquiera se que palabras ocupar para describir como me siento… bueno, quizá voy a partir por dejar de ser tan cursi._- Se reprendió nuevamente esa noche, pero nada ni nadie, podía arruinar su buen humor.

-Que tengas buenas noches, Signum.- Y sin esperar una respuesta, la rubia caminó hasta donde se encontraba su familia.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta el vehículo donde estaban su ama y los demás, inmediatamente notó las miradas pícaras de las dos mujeres que le habían estado torturando la noche entera. Las ignoró con toda la dignidad que le quedaba y comenzó a conducir en silencio.

-Signum, ¿Por qué tan contenta?- Preguntó Hayate rompiendo el silencio, Vita al escucharla miró a su líder curiosa.

-¡Es verdad! Signum está contenta, ¡Qué miedo!- Se burló y eso era lo último que le faltaba, que Vita se enterase de su atracción por Testarossa y de todas esos sentimientos y emociones que la desconcertaban. Perdería el poco respeto que la _niña_ le tenía.

-¿Será porque Fate-chan le besó la mejilla?- Comentó con falsa inocencia Shamal y Vita comenzó a hacerle burla.

-¡Vita! No molestes a Signum.- Reprendió Hayate a la sorpresa de todos.-No es malo que esté enamorada de Fate-chan.- Agregó con malicia.

Signum perdió el control del auto unos momentos al escuchar las palabras de su ama, ¿Estaba intentando ayudarla? Si esa era su intención, no lo estaba logrando.

-Ten cuidado Signum.- Habló Zafira con seriedad, pero lo conocía bien. ¡Ese animal se estaba divirtiendo a sus costillas!

-Al parecer detrás de esos enormes _globos_ tienes un corazón, Signum.- Otra vez Vita hacía referencia a su busto bien proporcionado y por segunda vez esa noche, Signum perdió el control del vehículo.

Comenzó a rezar para llegar viva a la casa.

O nunca tendría esa _salida_ con Testarossa.

* * *

Acá el segundo capítulo, un poquito más largo que el anterior, aunque no por eso de calidad xD. Gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo el fic y me dejaron un review, realmente me animan mucho. Aunque quede como una torturadora T-T, ¡Soy una buena persona en serio!... xDD

Dejen un review, con criticas o lo que quieran acepto de todo xDDDD

Oh y sobre la pareja, sigo con la duda xDDD, así que los que quieren que sea FatexSignum no se hagan muchas ilusiones... así que esto se volverá un _lindo_ triángulo xDDD

Hasta otra.

K4ro


	3. Chapter 3

Un nuevo capítulo de este fic, que tal vez no sea lo que esperan xD, y como siempre he de advertir que es **SHOUJO AI/YURI**, es decir, **chicaxchica**, si no te gusta el género puedes devolverte y no leerlo, nadie te obliga a hacerlo y si no te gusta el género y de igual manera lo lees, será bajo tu responsabilidad, después **no quiero reclamos**, están advertidos.

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece.**

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**Descubriendo el amor**

**Parte III.**

* * *

Takamachi Nanoha se sentía rara, si… sentía algo muy extraño cuando veía a su mejor amiga hablar con la guerrera velka, y no le era para nada grato ese sentimiento, es que había notado un poco anormal a Signum… ¿O ya estaba imaginando cosas? Sacudió su cabeza con cansancio, siempre había sido muy posesiva con Fate, más que con cualquier otra amiga, ni siquiera con Arisa y Suzuka que las conocía desde hacía tiempo, pero había un motivo especial, o mejor dicho ella quería a Fate de una manera muy especial. Signum era solo la rival de Fate, solo eso, no había de que preocuparse.

Y las siguió observando hablar, la rubia parecía muy nerviosa y comenzaba actuar con torpeza. Debía reconocer que se veía linda así, sin saber que decir o hacer, no es que se viera linda, _su_ Fate-chan era muy linda.

_-¡Un momento! ¿__**Mi**__ Fate-chan? ¿Desde cuando soy __**tan**__ posesiva?_- Pensó sorprendida, es que ella nunca había pensado en Fate como en _algo_ de su propiedad, era verdad que siempre la alejaba de las personas que intentaban relacionarse con ella amorosamente pero…- _Debe ser porque se fue por meses… si es eso, la extrañé tanto que todo lo que siento se duplicó._- Se dijo y volvió a fijar su vista al frente, para toparse con una desconcertante escena. ¡Fate había besado a Signum!- _¡¿Por qué?!_ – Después su querida amiga rubia se había marchado con un sonrojo hacía donde se encontraba su familia.

Y fue hacía allá, a pedir una explicación.

-¡Fate-chan!- Llamó indignada y la rubia se giró, sus mejillas estaban rojas… y era por culpa de Signum.- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- Exigió saber con el ceño fruncido, mostrando claramente su molestia… sus celos.

-¿Qué hice?- Cuestionó intimidada Fate, es que no todos los días tu mejor amiga te habla con ese tono tan… tan propio del diablo blanco.

-¡Besaste a Signum-san!- Ante sus palabras tanto Lindy como Chrno se giraron para ver a la rubia, con genuina sorpresa dibujada en sus rostros. Fate se sonrojó aun más.

-¡N-no la b-besé!- Tartamudeó.- En realidad si lo hice… ¡Pero sólo fue en la mejilla!- Aclaró rápidamente al ver que su madre iba a decir algo, que de seguro sería perturbador, es que Lindy Harlaown desde que ella se había _desarrollado_ había comenzado a hablarle de sexo y demás, con muchos detalles… demasiados detalles personales y no quería una charla de esas, no ahí, no delante de Nanoha.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Preguntó tranquilamente Lindy.- No sabía que te gustaba Signum, Fate-chan.

-¡No me gusta, mamá!- Exclamó desesperada, no quería que Nanoha tuviese una idea errónea de la situación.- Es decir me gusta… ¡No de esa manera! Signum es linda pero… ¡Argh!- Se calló frustrada, ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso? Ella era una niña buena, se acostaba temprano, se levaba los dientes después de cada comida y hacía sus deberes, entonces ¿Por qué el destino se ensañaba tanto con ella?

-Fate-chan… te gusta Signum-san…- Susurró Nanoha consternada.

-¡No es así!- Negó frenéticamente.- Signum es… es…- Sus palabras se apagaron, ¿Qué era Signum para ella? ¿Su rival? No, era algo más que eso, algo mucho más fuerte, ¿Una amiga? Tal vez, si no era su rival, debía ser su amiga. ¿Qué más podría ser?

-Si te gusta no hay problema, Fate-chan.- Lindy comenzó a hablar con un tono comprensivo, propio de una madre, sin embargo sus ojos brillaban con genuina diversión.- Además Signum es una buena muchacha, tranquila, dedicada un poco distante y fría, pero eso cambiará conforme su relación avance.

-¡¿Relación?!- Gritaron a coro Nanoha y Fate.

-¡No hay ninguna relación, mamá!- Lindy al ver las caras de las adolescentes se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.- ¡No es gracioso!- Al ver que su madre seguía riendo se puso a refunfuñar.

-Fate-chan, ¿Seguiremos con nuestros planes?- Preguntó Nanoha un poco más aliviada, al menos su mejor amiga había negado todo, sólo se había confundido.

-Claro, claro.- Contestó la rubia.- Te quedarás en mi casa y nos iremos juntas mañana…- Fate cayó en cuenta de algo, se suponía que se encontraría con Signum en la mañana, ¿Cómo se quedaría con Nanoha hasta que fuese hora de ir con Arisa y los demás?

-¡Sí! Podremos recorrer la ciudad, hay muchas cosas nuevas.- Comentó con emoción.- Te quiero mostrar el nuevo café que hay, hacen unos pasteles muy deliciosos y es un ligar muy lindo, podríamos ir mañana ¿No crees?

-Eh… pues, tus padres ¿No se enfadarán si comemos en ese lugar? ¿No es su competencia?

-Supongo, Nyahaha.- Se rió rascándose la mejilla.- Pero tenemos que ir al centro para encontrarnos con Arisa-chan y nos queda de paso, si nos vamos temprano podremos desayunar ahí, ¿Te parece?

-Sí…- Soltó una risa nerviosa. ¿Cómo decirle que ella había quedado con Signum? Después de la escena que tuvo minutos antes, si les decía que iba a salir con ella, su madre y mejor amiga la iban a atacar con preguntas de nuevo. Y tampoco quería que tuviesen una idea errónea de la situación. No había nada romántico involucrado, ni con Signum ni con nadie.

Eso no le interesaba…

Y no creyó sus propias palabras, había algo que la estaba incomodando y confundiendo.

* * *

Hayate, Shamal y Vita miraban a Signum sin pestañear, con una cara de psicópatas que no se podía ignorar con facilidad. La guerrera de cabellos rosa tembló ligeramente, y ni siquiera les había dicho que era lo que había charlado con Testarossa y es que no quería hacerlo (por razones obvias) pero necesitaba ayuda. ¡No tenía idea de lo que tenía que hacer en una _salida_!

Preguntar o callar…

_-Bien, si no lo hago no sabré que hacer mañana.-_ Se dijo pensando en lo torpe que andaría al día siguiente.- _Si lo hago, se burlarán de mí por_ _el resto de mis días_.- Que tampoco era una linda opción.- _¿Vale la pena condenarme?_- La respuesta se le vino como relámpago a la mente.- _¿Relámpago?... que coincidencia…_- Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa y es que la respuesta a esa pregunta no la tenía que pensar.

-¡Esa sonrisa!- Chilló Hayate con emoción.- ¡Estás pensando en Fate-chan!- Y el sonrojo en sus mejillas la delató, Shamal y Vita intercambiaron una mirada incrédula, para luego reírse entre dientes, ¿Podía ser su líder más predecible?- ¿Qué te dijo Fate-chan? ¡Si te dio un beso! Aunque al parecer esa costumbre se le pegó de algún planeta, si cuando la saludé me iba a besar, pero Nanoha-chan casi me botó al piso de un empujón.- se rió nerviosamente.

Pero Signum le mando un agradecimiento mental a Takamachi, ¿Testarossa besando a su ama? Esa idea le molestaba mucho y no sabía por que motivo, ¿Por su ama? Porque nadie debía tocarla ¿O por la maga? Por quién había descubierto tener una pequeña atracción.

_-Ja, ahora es pequeña atracción…_- Se burló de su estupidez.- _No me atrae sólo un poco, ya debo asumirlo._

-Y dinos, ¿Qué te dijo Fate-chan?- Preguntó Shamal con curiosidad. Signum se sentó y las tres mujeres frente a ella le imitaron.

-Me… me invitó a ir a…- La mirada de Hayate se iluminó.

-¡Te invitó a ir con nosotras a la isla privada de la familia Bannings!- Gritó con emoción la castaña.- ¡Eso es genial! Nos quedaremos allá por una semana, ¡Es la oportunidad perfecta, Signum!- La guerrera parpadeó ¿Una semana? ¡Testarossa no le había dicho nada de eso! ¿Qué iba hacer esos siete días con la rubia? Y… ¿La oportunidad perfecta para qué?- ¿Signum? ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Ah, sí.- Contestó distraída.- _Estoy segura que Testarossa tampoco sabe cuanto tiempo se quedarán, ¡Es tan despistada!_- Pensó con el ceño fruncido, menos mal que Hayate le había informado… y en el fondo debía reconocer que le encantaba ese rasgo de la rubia.

-¿A qué hora se van a juntar para su cita?- Preguntó Shamal con cierta malicia y logró su cometido, Signum se había puesto roja como un tomate, y en realidad ya estaba casi morada.- Signum, si te sigues sonrojando de esa manera vas a morir… es que no es normal.- Comentó con falsa preocupación.- ¿No lo crees Vita-chan?

-Si, Signum. Tu novia no va a estar feliz si te mueres...

- ¡No es una cita y Testarossa no es mi novia!- Interrumpió a su pequeña aliada, agitada.- _Debí haberlo imaginado, ¡No se puede hablar en_ _serio con ellas!-_ Y estaba dudando seriamente en preguntarles que debía hacer_.- ¡Pero… argh!_- Se rindió, prefería mil veces condenarse a las burlas, que a hacer el ridículo frente a Testarossa.- ¿Q-qué s-se supone que de-debo hacer?- Preguntó mirando al piso y en la casa todo quedó en silencio.

Signum estaba pidiendo ayuda, sinceramente…

Y aun así Vita no pudo evitar comenzar a reír y a burlarse de su líder, ¡La orgullosa guerrera velka, guardiana de la espada no sabía que hacer en una cita! Eso se debía recordar por siempre, y claro la más joven de los wolkenritter no la dejaría olvidar eso, oh no señor. Signum iba a lamentar haber hecho aquella pregunta.

-Vita, deja de reírte.- Ordenó Hayate con seriedad.- Te ayudaremos, Signum. Mañana saldrás con Fate-chan y tendremos siete días para que la logres conquistar.- Sonrió con confianza y Signum no sintió ni una pizca de ella, ¿Por qué presentía que todo terminaría en un lío enorme?

-¿Lo crees?- Soltó insegura, es que la confianza de Hayate no la convencía, además debían tomar en cuenta a Takamachi que no dejaba tranquila a Testarossa. Ese era el principal problema que tenía… la profunda amistad entre la enforcer y la instructora.- _Oh, y mis 'pequeños' celos… que estoy segura me jugarán en contra._

-Claro que sí, tenemos que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad, porque tenemos un enemigo muy fuerte.- Vita reprimió una risa ante las palabras de Yagami.

-¿Y ese enemigo sería?- Preguntó con una mueca burlona, dirigida a Signum quién la ignoró.

-¡Pues Nanoha-chan!- Respondió Hayate como si fuese lo más obvio de mundo.- Es obvio que a ella también le gusta Fate-chan, ¡Por eso debemos actuar lo más pronto posible! Nanoha-chan tiene el camino fácil, así que debemos intervenir…

Vita al escuchar las palabras de Hayate, sintió con si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría. ¿Nanoha y Fate juntas? Era obvio, muy obvio.

Y no le gustaba para nada.

* * *

Fate iba callada mirando el paisaje, Uminari era demasiado tranquilo en la noche y nada la distraía de su actual problema, es que ¿Cómo había olvidado, que había quedado con Nanoha? Su mejor amiga iba a quedarse a dormir a su casa, y al día siguiente se irían por ahí, por la ciudad a recorrer hasta tener que juntarse con sus otras amigas, no había nada de malo obviamente, pero ella había cometido el error, de pedirle a Signum que se juntase con ella la misma mañana que se suponía debía pasar con su mejor amiga.

_-¡Eres una tonta y distraída, Fate!_- Se regañó.- _¡A ver si aprendes la lección! ¿Qué harás ahora? ¡Si le cancelas a Signum es probable que nunca más acepte salir contigo! ¡Y sí no estoy con Nanoha ella se enfadará porque lo prometí! Y sin mencionar que en cualquiera de los casos yo me sentiré_ _culpable…_- Lindy notó la lucha interna de su hija y supo que debía intervenir.

-¿Pasa algo, Fate-chan?- Preguntó Lindy con tono cariñoso, Nanoha miró a la rubia y notó que se encontraba preocupada por algo.

-No es nada, mamá. Estoy un poco cansada.- Contestó sonriendo.

-Te conozco, sé que algo esta en tu cabeza.- Insistió la madre y la maga no sabía que decir. ¿Decirle frente a Nanoha el problema? Y… ¿Y si lo hablaba encontrarían una solución?- Puedes confiar en nosotros, Fate-chan. ¿Verdad, chicos?- Les preguntó al conductor, Chrno y a Nanoha. Ambos asintieron enérgicamente.- ¿Ves?

-Lo sé, pero…- Suspiró, ella sola se había metido en ese lío y sola debía salir.- No es nada, solo cansancio.

-Fate-chan, estás actuando así desde que hablaste con Signum-san.- Los celos de Nanoha pasaron desapercibidos por Fate, que estaba demasiado enfrascada en buscar una solución a su reciente problema.

-Es que… como decirlo…- Se rió nerviosa, lo mejor era afrontar el problema de frente.- Nanoha, he cometido un pequeño error…- Lindy levantó una ceja antes las palabras de la rubia y Chrno miró a su hermana por el espejo retrovisor curioso.- Bueno, sé que te dije que pasaría el día de mañana contigo, pero…- Se quedó callada, ¿Cómo reaccionaría Nanoha?

-¿Pero…?- Nanoha miró un poco asustada a su amiga, ¿Cancelaría su día juntas?

-Pero lo olvidé y… eh…- Debía decirlo y probablemente se sentiría mejor. A lo mejor Nanoha le ayudaría a buscar una solución.- Invité a Signum a donde vamos con las chicas, y quedé de juntarme con ella a las diez en el centro.- Habló sin respirar y nerviosa. En el vehículo todo se volvió silencioso, Lindy y Nanoha tenían la boca abierta formando una 'o' y Chrno soltó una risa divertida.

-¡Esa es mi hermana!- Se burló.- Con una doble-cita y con nada menos que con dos personas bastante explosivas.- Fate se puso pálida al escuchar el último comentario de su hermano. Éste al ver el terror en la rubia se comenzó a carcajear ruidosamente.

-Hija, nos habías dicho que no te gustaba Signum.- comentó aun sorprendida Lindy.

-¡Lo están entendiendo todo mal!- Reclamó la joven.- ¿Dónde está Arf? ¡Ella me entendería!- Hizo un mohín enojado y Lindy no pudo evitar reírse de la rubia, ¿Podía ser más tierna?

-Bueno, lamentablemente Arf está con Yuuno.- Contestó Lindy entre risas.

-¿Y qué vas hacer?- Preguntó Nanoha, cambiando el tema bruscamente.

-No lo sé.- Contestó inquieta, la mirada que le daba Nanoha era realmente aterradora, esos ojos sin brillo y expresión. Pasó saliva, por su integridad física debía tomar la decisión correcta.- Supongo que… cuando lleguemos v-voy a llamar a Signum y cancelaré, ¡Eso haré! Después de todo… me comprometí contigo primero…- Se rió nerviosa al ver como su amiga volvía a la normalidad y le sonreía con dulzura.- Nanoha es bipolar o algo así, estoy segura.- Pensó con temor.

-¿Estás segura de esa decisión?- Preguntó burlón Chrno y Nanoha a su lado se volvió a tensar. ¡Claro que no estaba segura! Ella quería hablar con Signum y acercarse más a ella, ser su amiga y no sólo su rival, pero no podía defraudar a Nanoha, con quién había hecho planes primero, aunque Signum se enfadaría por hacerle perder el tiempo… era obvio que no estaba segura.

Le mandó una mirada asesina a su hermano, que sólo rió.

* * *

El teléfono sonó en la casa Yagami y fue la doctora quién lo contestó, ya era tarde y no mucha gente llamaba a esa hora, por lo que todos los habitantes se preocuparon, menos una que se encontraba en un relajante baño luego de una tortura…

-Ah, ¡Fate-chan!- La doctora sonrió al escuchar a la tímida rubia por el teléfono, pidiéndole hablar con su líder.- Signum está tomando un baño en estos momentos, ¿Quieres dejarle un recado?

_-"No… llamaré más tarde."_- Susurró con desánimo.

-Shamal, yo quiero hablar con ella.- Y Hayate le arrebato el teléfono a Shamal, oliendo problemas.- Fate-chan, ¿Qué sucede?

_-"Ah, Hayate… verás…"-_ La enforcer le contó todo el problema y Hayate se sintió mal por su guerrera, había soportado toda una tortura para saber que debía hacer con la rubia en esa 'salida' ¿Y ésta iba a cancelar? ¡No lo podía permitir!

-Si haces eso, Signum no va a estar muy contenta, tú sabes que ella es… un poco gruñona.- Y estaba ilusionada, a pesar de no demostrarlo abiertamente, la guerrera quería salir con la quinceañera de ojos escarlatas.

_-"Lo sé, pero Nanoha… le prometí que saldríamos mañana y sabes como es…"-_ Y Hayate notó que Fate tampoco estaba contenta con hacer eso, entonces ella debía remediarlo.

-Nanoha-chan va a tener que aprender a compartir.- Comentó con tono juguetón la castaña.- Hagamos los siguiente, yo y Signum iremos a tu casa mañana en la mañana y las cuatro saldremos, compartirás con las dos y yo distraeré a una mientras estás con la otra ¿Vale?

-"¿Eh? V-vale... pero como lo dices suena…"- Fate se quedó callada sin saber como expresar lo que pensaba.- "Suena como si yo tuviese una cita con ambas…"

-¿Y no es así?- Preguntó curiosa Hayate.- _Al parecer Fate-chan es igual que Signum en este sentido, hacen la diferencia entre una cita y una_ _salida y es lo mismo_.- Se rió entre dientes, su amiga y guerrera realmente eran lindas.

_-"¡No! No es así… es, es… ¡Una salida! Eso es, es una salida Hayate."_

-Ya, ya de todas formas te haré el favor para que no defraudes a ninguna.- Habló con tono travieso.- Te has vuelto muy popular Fate-chan.

_-"Hayate."_- Gimoteó la rubia.- "_No es tiempo para bromas, Nanoha cuando se entere me va a querer matar…"_

-Oh vamos, no eres de su propiedad, ¿O sí?- Inquirió con tono pícaro.

-"¡No lo digas en ese tono! Y no, no soy de su propiedad"- Hayate se rió en el teléfono, molestar a Fate era igual de divertido que hacerlo con Signum, cuando se hiciese comandante de alguna división militar, lo haría un deporte. Ya se lo imaginaba…- _"Hayate, ¿Crees que sea correcto_ _que salgamos las cuatro?"_- Fate sacó a su amiga de sus fantasías.

-Claro, además invitaste a Signum a la isla de la familia de Arisa-chan, ¿No sería muy feo cancelar ahora?- Fate no respondió, pero su silencio le dio la razón a la castaña.- ¿Ves? Hazme caso, ve con las dos será muy divertido… para mí.

_-"Hayate…"_- Advirtió.

-Puede que Nanoha-chan se enfade, pero en la playa, con el sol, la arena… se va a relajar y te perdonará de inmediato y no es que alguna vez se haya enfadado contigo por más de una hora, si te quiere mucho.- Para decir la última frase volvió a utilizar un tono insinuante.

_-"¡¿Por qué usas ese tono?!"-_ Exigió con un sonrojo que Hayate no veía, pero sabía que estaba ahí.

-Porque siempre me ha entrado la duda, ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Nanoha-chan?- Preguntó directamente y la rubia no respondió de inmediato.

_-"Somos amigas, Nanoha es… ¡Es cómo una hermana para mí!"_- Informó apresuradamente.

Y ni Hayate ni ella misma creyeron esas palabras.

Pero aparentaron hacerlo.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana.- Murmuró pensativa la chica de ojos azules.

_-"Sí"- _Confirmó la rubia.- _"Y pídele disculpas a Signum de mi parte."_

-Si, no te preocupes. Nos vemos, Fate-chan.

_-"Mmm, nos vemos Hayate."_

* * *

Nanoha se encontraba parada, afuera de la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amiga, estaba escuchando la conversación que tenía con Hayate. ¿Por qué hablaba con ella y con Signum? No tenía la menor idea, se suponía que debía cancelar la cita que tenía con la guerrera y dedicarle tiempo a ella, después de todo había estado bastante tiempo separada de su mejor amiga, era normal que le exigiese algo de atención, ¿No?

-¡¿Por qué usas ese tono?!- Le escuchó gritar y por el tono de voz, pudo adivinar que la rubia se había sonrojado. Abrió un poco la puerta y lo confirmó.

_-Fate-chan se ve linda cuando se sonroja.-_ Pensó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Somos amigas, Nanoha es… ¡Es cómo una hermana para mí!- La pelirroja se congeló, ¿Eso era lo único que era para Fate? ¿Una hermana? Sintió una punzada de dolor en pecho, una hermana… lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia el baño y se encerró ahí.

-Sólo soy una hermana para ella.- Murmuró con tristeza, ella había descubierto que quería a Fate como más que una amiga, y no era precisamente un amor de hermanas el que le tenía, era un amor de pareja, la quería como amante, como novia…

No quería que Fate la considerada como una hermana.

Se limpió una lágrima que había escapado traviesa de sus ojos y se miró con decisión en el espejo.

Ahora Takamachi Nanoha iba hacer todo por conquistar a su mejor amiga.

-No voy a perder ante nadie.

Y eso incluía a una guerrera de cabello rosa, que parecía haberse ganado un lugar en el corazón de la rubia.

No iba a permitir que nadie le arrebatase lo más valioso que tenía.

Su querida Fate-chan.

* * *

Acá el tercer capítulo, y sé que la mayoría esperaba la famosa cita-no-cita, pero ¡Ahora comenzará la guerra! xDD Ni Nanoha ni Signum se van a dejar perder... las dos se van a poner esa semana en la famosa isla, como plazo para conquistar a Fate-chan x3 ¿Qué va hacer la rubia ante esta guerra aun no declarada-que-se-va-a-declarar? xD Hayate y cia van hacer todo lo posible por que Signum logre su cometido y Nanoha también va a recibir su ayuda... ¿De quién? Pues es obvio ¿No?

¿Quién irá a ganar? Todavía no sé xD. Y tampoco es como si Fate-chan sea un trofeo... aunque sería un lindo premio ;)...

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen un review! Si no les gustó pueden dejar una queja, acá se acepta de todo.

Cuídense, sean muy felices y no sean amargados. xD

**K4ro**


	4. Chapter 4

Un nuevo capítulo de este fic, que tal vez no sea lo que esperan xD, y como siempre he de advertir que es **SHOUJO AI/YURI**, es decir, **chicaxchica**, si no te gusta el género puedes devolverte y no leerlo, nadie te obliga a hacerlo y si no te gusta el género y de igual manera lo lees, será bajo tu responsabilidad, después **no quiero reclamos**, están advertidos.

Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece.

* * *

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Major Mike Powell III** que estuvo de cumpleaños el miércoles, espero que te guste n.n y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS... de nuevo n.nU

**¡Espero que disfrutes!**

* * *

**Descubriendo el Amor.**

**Parte IV.**

* * *

Signum salió del baño más relajada, después de pensarlo mucho, había tomado la decisión de _conquistar_ a Testarossa, el problema era ¿Cómo? Ella era una principiante en todo el sentido de la palabra, y tampoco era que Testarossa fuese muy despierta en este tipo de temas y es que siempre le llamó la atención que nunca notase a sus múltiples enamorados obsesivos-casi acosadores y sólo era una niña de doce años. En fin, por eso sabía que las indirectas no serían para nada útiles con ella.

-Pero tampoco sé como ser directa, sin morir en el intento.- Susurró secando su cabello, Hayate le había dado muchas ideas vergonzosas de cómo atraer la atención de Testarossa y casi todas implicaban a su busto y a una hormonal rubia. Pero no creía que pudiesen resultar, Fate no era una pervertida como su ama, ¿O sí? No, no lo creía.

-¡Signum!- Hayate abrió emocionada la puerta de par en par y la guerrera no tuvo tiempo para cubrirse.- ¿Podrías vestirte, no?- Indicó sin hacerle caso al sonrojo que aparecía en las mejillas de Signum, que estaba casi segura era de enojo y no vergüenza.

-¿Podrías golpear, no?- Se quedaron un momento mirándose.

-Tienes que pasearte desnuda frente a Fate-chan, no frente a mí.- Habló Hayate con simpleza y su guerrera se vistió rápidamente con su pijama, bastante apenada. Esa muchacha era terrible.- Oh, por cierto Fate-chan llamó.

-¿Qué quería?- Cuestionó fingiendo desinterés, por costumbre más que por otra cosa.

-Cancelar su cita.- Contestó con simpleza.- Pero no se lo permití.- Agregó antes que la mujer de cabellos rosa se sintiese desilusionada.- El único problema es que tendré que ir yo y claro, Nanoha-chan también.

-Mejor no vamos, será muy incómodo.- Y de nuevo Takamachi era más importante que ella para Testarossa.- _¿Qué esperaba? Ellas son amigas íntimas…_- Pensó con pensar.- _Ya me he vuelto una mártir… ¡Así no soy yo_! _¿Qué demonios me pasa? _

-¡Nada de eso!- Negó Yagami enojada.- ¡No te puedes rendir tan fácilmente! Fate-chan también quiere salir contigo, sólo pasó por alto que había quedado con Nanoha-chan primero. Tú la conoces, es una despistada…

-¿No me queda otra, cierto?

-Correcto, o te llevaré a la fuerza. Pero de que irás, irás.- ¿Qué ganaba Hayate de todo esto? Oh, claro. Signum recordó que su ama se divertiría en grande viendo como ella y Takamachi peleaban por una rubia que ni cuenta se daba de nada.

-Entonces iré.- Aceptó al fin y la sonrisa que adornó el rostro de Yagami le hizo arrepentirse de su decisión. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Perfecto, le diré a Shamal que nos llevé nuestro equipaje al muelle, así podremos andar cómodas en tu cita.- Signum no dijo nada y Hayate se complació al no recibir replica al pronunciar la palabra cita.- ¿Y has pensando en alguna manera de conquistar a Fate-chan?

-No… ¿Tienes alguna idea?- Preguntó sin pensar.- Una que no incluya mi pecho, por supuesto.- Aclaró al ver ese brillo malicioso en los ojos azules de la quinceañera.

-Deberías aprovechar lo que tienes.- Aconsejó.- Y así no es nada divertido.- Se quejó saliendo del cuarto, dejando a una pensativa Signum.

* * *

Fate se encontraba de pie, eran las nueve de la mañana y estaba preparando sus cosas para la semana en aquella isla, Nanoha estaba en el baño y como lo esperó, no le dirigía la palabra después de haberse enterado que Signum y Hayate las acompañarían… y sinceramente seguía sin entender porque se había fastidiado tanto, no era como que las dos invitadas improvisadas pudiesen cambiar algo en la rutina que Nanoha había planeado para ellas… bueno estaba Hayate que podía cambiar todo con un simple comentario y esperaba que la castaña no dijese nada perturbador o no andaría tranquila.

Pero la conocía y sabía que sus plegarias no serían escuchadas.

-Fate-chan, ¿A que hora vendrá Hayate-chan?- Preguntó Nanoha saliendo del baño. ¿Ya le volvía hablar? Eso había sido rápido y claro, Fate no se iba a quejar.

-Ah… no me dijo, supongo que llegará pronto, ¿Por qué?- Nanoha sonrió y Fate sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero, la sonrisa de Nanoha era bastante desquiciada.

-Por nada, pues si no hubieses acordado _eso_ con Hayate-chan, ya hubiésemos podido salir.- La rubia rió nerviosamente, a veces, sólo a veces desconocía a su mejor amiga.- En fin, aún no entiendo porque no hablaste con Signum-san y le dijiste lo mismo que a mí, ¿Desde cuándo Fate Testarossa Harlaown es una cobarde?- La rubia frunció el ceño, golpe bajo y Nanoha lo sabía, por eso se sintió mejor. Al menos la rubia ahora se sentía un tercio de la molestia que a ella no la dejo dormir.

-¡No soy una cobarde!- Refutó desviando la mirada con indignación.- Y también quería salir con Signum, no hablo con ella hace casi dos años y cuando llamé estaba tomando un baño. Por eso no hablé con ella directamente.- Explicó.- Y esto fue idea de Hayate, no mía.

-¿Hayate-chan?- Habló entre dientes.- Bueno, Hayate-chan se arrepentirá de esto…- Murmuró más para ella que para Fate, pero la rubia lo escuchó claramente.

-¿N-Nanoha? ¿Qué le vas hacer a Hayate?- Preguntó temiendo por la seguridad de su amiga castaña.

-Nada.- Y esa sonrisa dulce. Se miraron en un incómodo silencio, pero para la suerte de Fate el timbre de la casa sonó.- Ve a ver, debe ser Signum-san y Hayate-chan.- La rubia asintió y salió de su habitación casi corriendo.- _Ahora tengo que hacer algo para que Signum-san entienda el mensaje…-_ Pensó la maga mirándose al espejo.- _¿Cómo puedo decir sutilmente: "Fate-chan es mía, aléjate"?_- Suspiró y salió del cuarto sin tener una respuesta.

-¡Nanoha-chan!- La alegre voz de Hayate la saludó a penas entró a la sala, le dio una simple mirada sin emoción y la expresión en el rostro de Yagami se congeló, sin embargo esta se recupero rápidamente.- Ahora que estamos todas listas, ¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó con su contagiosa alegría, ignorando el mal humor de Takamachi. Fate y Signum asintieron sin despegar la vista de Nanoha.

-¿Qué le pasa a Takamachi?- Preguntó en un susurro Signum.- Se ve… algo intimidante.- La palabra exacta era aterradora, pero no lo dijo por obvias razones. La principal era su orgullo.

-Esta enojada conmigo.- Se rió nerviosamente.- Y disculpa por esto… pasé por alto los planes que tenía con Nanoha.- Se excusó.- ¿No te incómoda cierto?- Preguntó y Signum al ver esa media sonrisa fue incapaz de decir la verdad.

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué me iba a molestar?- Fate asintió conforme con aquella respuesta y el cuarteto salió de la casa.- Por cierto Testarossa, ¿Dónde esta tu familiar? No la he visto hace tiempo, quiero decir desde mucho antes que se fueran a esa misión.- Empezar de a poco, con una conversación trivial… nada fuera de lo común, nada que pudiera delatar sus intenciones.

-Arf esta con Yuuno en la biblioteca infinita, pero vuelve hoy en la noche.- Contestó emocionada Fate, realmente había extrañado a su familiar y eso cualquiera lo podía ver. Arf fue siempre el apoyo de la rubia, cuando esta estuvo en sus peores momentos la única que estuvo ahí sin dudarlo fue ella y por eso estaba eternamente agradecida.

-Debes estar ansiosa.- Comentó con diversión, al ver la expresión infantil que tenía Testarossa.

-¡Mmm!- Asintió emocionada.- ¡Y no pienso dejar que Arf se vuelva a ir! La extraño mucho, pero no se lo vayas a decir o me va a estar lamiendo y mordiendo todo el día. A veces sus muestras de cariño son un poco dolorosas.- Signum dejó escapar una de sus raras risas y Fate se le quedó viendo impresionada.- Me gusta como te ríes, te ves linda.- Elogió sin pensarlo y detuvo su impulso de sonrojarse.- _¡Vamos Fate, puedes dar un cumplido sin ponerte como tomate!_- Se animó.

-Gracias.- Murmuró avergonzada.

-¡Fate-chan!- Nanoha se lanzó encima de Fate, sin que Hayate pudiese detenerla.- ¡Tú vienes conmigo!

-Hey tú, ¿No ves que hablábamos?- Gruñó Signum.

-Pues ya terminaron.- Refunfuñó de vuelta Nanoha y se miraron con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Vamos Fate-chan!- Takamachi tomó la mano de su mejor amiga y se la llevó fingiendo que nada había pasado, con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

-Lo siento, Nanoha-chan está un poco… irritable hoy.- Se disculpó Hayate con una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¡Pero pelea Signum, ve y reclama a Fate-chan como tuya!

-No es un objeto de mi propiedad.- Negó con el ceño fruncido, ella ni siquiera pensaba en Testarossa como _algo_.- _Exacto, por alguna razón no_ _deseo verla triste… tengo la desesperada necesidad de protegerla._- Meditó con el semblante serio y Yagami viéndola no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de su guerrera.

-Que linda, ese es el AMOR.- Y a pesar de todo, no podía evitar burlarse.

-Tal vez…

-¿EHHHH?- Soltó sorprendida y Signum soltó una débil risa al ver la cara de su ama.

Mientras tanto Nanoha y Fate caminaban a una distancia prudente de las guerreras velka, la primera iba con una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro y aferrada al brazo de la segunda, que le miraba asustada. No recordaba que su amiga fuese tan… tan… aterradora… tan bipolar… y a pesar de todo, sin saber porqué a la rubia le estaba comenzando a gustar ese lado de su mejor amiga.

-Fate-chan, ¿Me compras algo?- Preguntó Nanoha con una sonrisa dulce y linda.

-Claro, ¿Qué quieres?- Miró una pastelería, sabía a la perfección la debilidad de Nanoha por los dulces.- ¿Quieres un pastel, un chocolate? ¿O tal vez un helado?- Takamachi negó lentamente.- ¿Qué se te apetece entonces?

-Ahora mismo se me vendría bien un agradable sándwich de pavo.- Contestó a la pregunta de Fate, la cual parpadeó confundida e incrédula. Nanoha dejando de lado los dulces por… ¿Eso? Realmente habían cambiado un par de cosas cuando ella había estado ausente. Por eso debía pasar más tiempo con su mejor amiga, para familiarizarse mejor con sus nuevos gustos y su nueva personalidad… o los cambios de esta.- Y que sea un enorme sándwich, Fate-chan.- Pidió sonriente.

-Bien, voy por tu enorme sándwich de pavo.- Se rió nerviosa y partió rumbo a un lugar donde vendiesen esas cosas.

-¿Un sándwich de pavo?- Repitió Hayate detrás de Nanoha.- Que poco romántico, Nanoha-chan.- Se rió entre dientes.- Deberías pedir algo dulce, que le de la indirecta a Fate que es una cita romántica o por lo menos que no deje ver tu enorme apetito. Que realmente me preocupas, estas comiendo como un regimiento.- Su preocupación era falsa y su mirada era traviesa.

-¡Pero sabes que es por culpa de mi magia! Como la uso a menudo mi apetito creció y no quiero comer algo dulce hoy, no me siento con el ánimo.- Negó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. No era su culpa tener tanta hambre y tampoco que sus gustos por las cosas dulces se hubiesen perdido por estar enojada con Yagami o específicamente con Signum, por llamar la atención de su Fate-chan.- Incluso podría comer algo agrio.- Le dio una mirada a Signum y a Hayate que comprendieron de inmediato el doble sentido en el comentario de Takamachi.

-Pero en todo caso, que linda Fate-chan, fue por lo que pediste sin dudar.- Hayate se puso un dedo en la barbilla con aquella sonrisa juguetona que la caracterizaba.- ¡Igual que un esposo que cumple los caprichos de su mujer embarazada!

-¡HAYATE-CHAN!- Chilló Nanoha con un rubor.- No digas esas cosas… es embarazoso.- Comentó incómoda y más que por el comentario en sí, era por el proceso que debía pasar para quedar embarazada.- ¡Un segundo! ¡Fate-chan no puede dejarme embarazada!

-Lo sé, lo sé.- Hayate se rió, sin embargo Signum no le encontraba gracia a la conversación.- ¡Pero me divirtió tú cara mientras imaginabas que tenías sexo con Fate-chan!

-¡No me estaba imaginando eso!- Chilló, pero el color en sus mejillas decía todo lo contrario.- Mou, Hayate-chan deja de desconcertarme.- Nanoha de pronto descubrió que tenía las hormonas muy revolucionadas.

-¿Sucede algo?- La voz suave de Fate llamó la atención, en su mano traía una bolsa con el pedido de Nanoha.- Aquí esta lo que me pediste Nanoha.- Le entregó cuidadosamente la bolsa.

-Pues verás, Nanoha-chan…- Hayate fue interrumpida por un coscorrón "suave" en la cabeza.

-No pasa nada, Fate-chan.- Miró amenazadoramente a Hayate.- ¿Verdad, Hayate-chan?- La chica con ojos como espirales asintió desorientada.- Gracias por comprarme esto Fate-chan, me muero de hambre.

-De nada…- Miró a Hayate preocupada.- ¿Quieres algo, Hayate?- Preguntó la rubia amablemente.

-Si.- Sonrió enormemente.- Quiero que Fate-chan me de un beso en los labios.

-¿QUÉ?- Bramaron al unísono Nanoha y Signum. Fate suspiró rindiéndose, simplemente no podía con Yagami, quién de alguna u otra manera le descolocaba, pero no le quiso dar en el gusto y se concentró en mantener su cara con su tonalidad normal.

-Buu, Fate-chan ya no actúa como antes.- Se quejó la castaña.- Era más linda cuando se sonrojaba por todo. ¿Verdad Signum?- La aludida fingió no haber escuchado la pregunta.

-Fate-chan…- Lloriqueó Nanoha, la rubia la miró preocupada.- Mi sándwich… se cayó…- Miró a la enforcer con ojos acuosos, la cual solo se rió entre dientes y acarició con cuidado la cabeza de Takamachi.

-Ya, Nanoha.- Tranquilizó casi de manera maternal.- Iremos a tomar desayuno a algún lugar.- La maga asintió emocionada y se aferró al brazo de su amiga. Comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente seguidas de Signum y Hayate.- _Esto parece una cita… la manera como Nanoha se_ _aferra a mí…_- Pensó con un ligero rubor.- _No me molesta, me gusta mucho… quizá debamos hacer esto más a menudo…_- La rubia se estaba olvidando de Signum gracias a la presencia de Nanoha.

-Tienes que hacer algo, Signum.- Le susurró Hayate.- Estas perdiendo ante Nanoha-chan, ¿Los vas a permitir?

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- Gruñó la guerrera, muy molesta al ver lo… empalagosas que estaban ese día Testarossa y Takamachi.- No voy a ir y tomar el otro brazo de Testarossa.- Advirtió antes que las palabras salieran de la boca de la castaña.

-¡No te vayas Signum!- Gritó Yagami llamando la atención de Fate y Nanoha. Signum la miró atontada.- ¡Sé que estás aburrida pero no te vayas! ¡Fate-chan tiene cosas que hablar contigo!- Tomó el brazo de su guerrera y la comenzó a arrastrar donde la pareja.- ¿Verdad que sí, Fate-chan?- La miró con falsos ojos suplicante, pero Fate no se dio cuenta de ello.- _¡Cayó justo como pensé!-_ Pensó alegre.

-¡S-sí!- Se soltó rápidamente del cómodo agarre de Nanoha.- Lo lamento Signum.- Se disculpó apenada.- Yo te invité a venir y ni siquiera te he tomado en cuenta, lo siento mucho.- La guerrera velka miró a su ama que tenía una sonrisa triunfante. Nanoha frunció el ceño obviamente molesta por la actitud de su mejor amiga.

-¡Pero Fate-chan!- Gimoteó Nanoha.- También dijiste que pasarías tiempo conmigo…

-Eh… yo… lo sé, pero también… mmm…- Fate se rascó la mejilla, realmente muy incómoda con la situación, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Nanoha miró a Signum con el ceño fruncido, la cual le devolvió la mirada con igual enojo.

-Fate-chan, ¿No deberías andar con las dos del brazo?- sugirió Hayate con su eterna sonrisa.- Así andarás con las dos sin dejar a ninguna aparte…- Y en su rostro apareció esa sonrisa juguetona que a Fate le estaba comenzando a molestar mucho.

-¡No!- Negó Nanoha enojada.- ¡Fate-chan se irá solo conmigo!- Y posesiva se aferró a su mejor amiga.

-Deja de tratar a Testarossa como un objeto, niña.- Gruñó Signum con molestia, Nanoha le miró con furia y Fate no sabía que hacer o decir, mientras Hayate observaba todo con infinita diversión.

-¡Vamos Fate-chan!- Animaba desde una prudente distancia, no quería salir lastimada.- ¡Tu puedes con las dos!

-¡Hayate no ayudas!- Gritó la rubia, ciertamente no estaba entendiendo la situación completa.- _¡Se comportan como niñas… y no entiendo nada!_- Pensó con desesperación. Sintió como Signum tomaba su otro brazo con una expresión seria en el rostro.- Eh… chicas…- Llamó titubeante pero ninguna de las dos le tomaba atención, estaban más concentradas en lanzarse miradas cargadas de resentimiento.

_-Esto es más divertido de lo que imaginé._- Pensó Hayate observando la actitud de sus amigas.- _Nanoha-chan posesiva como siempre, Signum_ _luchando por lo que quiere y Fate-chan… ¿Cómo no se da cuenta de nada? Digo, ¿No encuentra algo extraño en la actitud de esas dos?_- se preguntó y la respuesta se le vino a la mente al instante.- _Claro… la respuesta es simple, __**ES**__ Fate-chan_.- Y aquello lo decía todo.

-¡Ya basta!- Ordenó Fate con el ceño fruncido, alejándose de Signum y Nanoha.- Se están comportando muy raro ustedes dos.- Apuntó y ambas mujeres desviaron la mirada, desmintiendo silenciosamente las palabras de la rubia.- En serio me están asustando. ¿Qué les pasa?

-Nada.- Negaron a coro las ahora rivales en el amor, aunque el objeto del afecto de ambas ni cuenta se daba.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué hay tanta hostilidad entre ustedes?- Levantó una ceja curiosa.

-No hay nada parecido.- Volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué hablan a coro?- Ahora esto se había vuelto mucho más raro.- _Parecen dos niñas caprichosas… y debo reconocer que se ven lindas con aquella expresión entre enojada y ofendida.-_ Pensó con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.- _¿Qué demonios? ¡No debo pensar esas cosas!_ _Ellas_ _estuvieron a punto de sacarme los brazos y… ¿Pienso que son lindas? ¿Dónde tengo la cabeza?_- Se reprendió.

-No hablamos a coro.- Dijeron al unísono y se miraron con rencor.- ¡Deja de imitarme!- Bufaron y al darse cuenta que seguían hablando al mismo tiempo y diciendo exactamente lo mismo que la otra, oh aquello les hizo enfadar mucho más y Fate comenzó a temer por su vida. ¿Qué otra cosa compartirían, a parte de claro, su gusto por la rubia cabeza hueca que no se daba cuenta de nada?

-¡Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar!- Se escuchó la voz ahogada de Hayate, Fate se giró y miró preocupada a su amiga, pero Yagami se comenzó a reír histéricamente, como no, si la castaña no se tomaba nada en serio. Ni siquiera le importaba la seguridad de Fate.

-Esto es ridículo.- Gruñó Signum.

-Lo mismo digo.- Siseó peligrosamente tranquila Nanoha.- ¿Por qué no aclaramos esto de una buena vez?- Asintieron y miraron a la rubia que más perdida no podía estar.

_-Tengo un mal presentimiento…_- Meditó la rubia mirando la penetrante mirada de las dos mujeres frente a ella.- _Juro que he visto esta_ _escena en la televisión… pero… no logro recordar que pasaba…-_ Se dijo y de pronto se sintió estúpida.- _¿Por qué estoy pensando en esas_ _idioteces? ¡Ellas van hacer algo donde voy a salir muy perjudicada, lo sé!_- Se gritó y sintió como la risa de Hayate se esfumaba poco a poco.

-¡Vamos chicas ustedes pueden!- Alentó Hayate como si fuese una animadora.

-¡HAYATE!- Gritó Fate y la castaña volvió a reír.

* * *

En un lugar lejano, precisamente en la biblioteca infinita, Arf terminaba de empacar sus cosas, aquel día se iría con Fate y no podía ocultar su felicidad de su compañero, Yuuno Scrya, que le miraba un tanto divertido por la actitud infantil que estaba teniendo. Aunque el muchacho no podía culpar a la familiar de Fate, habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que esta había estado junto a la rubia enforcer.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?- Preguntó el muchacho de ojos verdes.

-¡Sí!- Meneó su cola con emoción.- ¡Sólo falta que Chrno cree el portal y me podré ir!- Yuuno se rió entre dientes, a veces no entendía como Arf y Fate se llevaban tan bien, si eran totalmente opuestas.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía así de animada, Arf.- Comentó y él mismo extrañaba mucho a todos. Sobre todo a Nanoha.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?- Cuestionó la ahora niña-Arf.- Fate me dijo que se iría con Nanoha y las demás a una isla a descansar por una semana, ¿Por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones y vienes?- Arf miraba al rubio con una sonrisa enorme, creyendo que su idea era genial.

-Lo haría…- Se rascó la nuca con cierta vergüenza.- Pero Nanoha no me invitó.- Arf le miró apenada.- No me puedo aparecer así solamente…

-Vaya… no lo sabía, lo siento.- Arf refregó sus manos sin saber que decir, ¿Dónde estaba Chrno cuando se le necesitaba?- Bueno… debe ser porque volvió a ver a Fate después de tanto tiempo y ya sabes como se ponen esas dos cuando no se ven…- Intentó arreglar su anterior error, pero no lo consiguió, solo logró empeorar las cosas.- _¡Chrno crea pronto el portal!_- Suplicó ya sin saber que decir.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón.- Sonrió el muchacho.

_-¡Qué falso!-_ Arf cada vez se sentía más culpable.

-"Arf, ya está todo listo"- Una pantalla apareció y Chrno de pronto se vio ante esa extraña escena.- "¿Sucede algo?"- Quiso saber al ver a Yuuno con un aura oscura rodeándole y con una expresión abatida que no se podía.- "Eh… Arf ya puedes venir."- Recordó de pronto el motivo de su llamada y la niña asintió y pronto desapreció de la biblioteca infinita.- "Hey, hurón."- Llamó Chrno.

-¿Qué quieres, Chrno?- El rubio miró al chico de cabellos oscuros.

-"¿Por qué no vienes? Arisa nos invitó a todos a una isla que le pertenece a su familia, vente que falta te hacen unas vacaciones… y el sol. ¿Hace cuánto no sales de ese lugar?"- Preguntó y la respuesta era clara.- "No puedes ser tan patético, hurón…"- Se quejó el muchacho mayor.- "¿Tienes que esperar una invitación de Nanoha, para salir de ahí? Eres realmente un perdedor".- Se burló.

-¡Hey!- Yuuno le miró con el ceño fruncido.- ¡No me digas perdedor!

-"Pero si estás ahí, esperando por algo que nunca llegará".- Chrno se encogió de hombros.- "Si quieres a Nanoha, tienes que venir por ella ¿No?"- El bibliotecario se puso pensativo.

-Tienes razón.- Aceptó después de unos minutos.- ¡Voy a ir!

-"Entonces te espero."- La sonrisa de Chrno se volvió tensa.- _¿Qué he hecho? Invité a Yuuno a venir, pero al ver a Nanoha intentando_ _conquistar a Fate se le va a caer el mundo…_- El almirante se sintió culpable.- _Bueno, es culpa de Nanoha, por no darse cuenta de los_ _sentimientos de Yuuno_.- Se convenció, aunque sabía que a Yuuno no se le vendría nada bien ver la nueva actitud posesiva de Nanoha con su hermana. Gruñó lleno de culpa y enfado.

Odiaba eso líos amorosos.

* * *

Después de un tenso y mudo desayuno, las cuatro muchachas caminaban por un parque, Nanoha y Signum iban peligrosamente cerca de Fate y cuando una iba a tomar el brazo o mano de la rubia, la otra le lanzaba una mirada asesina que sólo incomodaba a la chica que iba al medio. Por su parte, Hayate iba de lo más entretenida.

_-¡Vamos digan algo!_- Se decía Hayate.- _¡Quiero que pase algo divertido!_

Fate por su parte no compartía los mismos pensamientos que Hayate, sólo deseaba que Nanoha y Signum se alejaran de ella. Es que se sentía extrañamente en peligro cuando esas dos se le acercaban mucho…

-¿Fate-chan/Testarossa nos sentamos allá?- Nanoha y Signum se lanzaron una mirada amenazante, como diciéndose ¡Deja de repetir lo mismo que yo! Hayate sonrió y se acercó al trío con una sonrisita maliciosa.

-Hey, nunca imaginé que Nanoha-chan y Signum pudiesen hablar a coro.- Comentó Hayate.- ¿Y tú Fate-chan? ¿Lo imaginaste?

-No.- Negó rápidamente.- _Y se está volviendo aterrador…_- Meditó.

-No hablen como si no estuviésemos aquí.- Dijo Nanoha.- Fate-chan, venga vamos a dar un paseo nosotras solas.- Pidió con una mirada de cachorro abandonado.- ¡Di que sí, Fate-chan!

-P-pero… Signum y Hayate…- Titubeó la rubia.

-No importa, pueden quedarse y esperar.- Solucionó el problema con una sonrisa angelical.

-Pero…

-¡Vamos!- Ordenó con la misma sonrisa angelical, que ahora se había vuelto _un poco_ aterradora.

-Deja de ordenar.- Regañó Signum harta de la actitud de Takamachi y sin mencionar los celos que le invadieron al ver que la enforcer iba a aceptar la petición de la maga.- Me estás aburriendo, Takamachi. Si Testarossa no quiere ir puedes marcharte sola.- Fate se encogió al oír las palabras de Signum, ¡No le estaba ayudando en nada!

-¡Fate-chan si quiere ir conmigo!

-Pues no parece.- Rebatió Signum.

-¡Deja de estorbarnos, no se suponía que tú ibas a venir!- Fate hizo una mueca de dolor antes esas palabras, si ella hubiese sido más despierta y hubiese hecho funcionar su memoria no estaría pasando esto.

-¡Pero aquí estoy porque Testarossa _lo quiso_!

-Te iba a cancelar, ¡Pero **MI** Fate-chan es tan buena que no lo hizo!- Abrazó posesivamente a la rubia.

-¡Testarossa no es tuya!- Y esto se estaba volviendo ridículo, una mujer de diecinueve años como Signum, peleando con una adolescente de quince años como Nanoha, por otra adolescente que no podía ser más densa y lerda en cuestiones del amor.

-¡TIEMPO FUERA!- Gritó Hayate y el trío la miró.- Chicas están asustando a Fate-chan, que no esta entendiendo nada de esto. ¿Verdad?

-S-sí.- Al ver la mueca divertida del trío se sintió avergonzada.- Lo siento…- Se disculpó azorada.

-¡Fate-chan es tan linda!- Nanoha no pudo evitar chillar y es que ese era uno de los motivos por el cual quería tanto a su amiga.- ¡Por eso te quiero tanto!

-¡N-Nanoha!- Reclamó Fate con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.- ¡No digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas!

-¿Y bien le van a explicar a Fate-chan por que estaban peleando?- Yagami estaba muy interesada en saber si Nanoha y Signum dirían la verdadera razón de su reciente enemistad.

-Eh…- Nanoha se sonrojó al igual que Signum, el enojo se había esfumado, al igual que su valentía.

-Que aburrido.- Se lamentó Hayate.

-Bueno si no me quieren decir, no importa…- Fate se rió nerviosa.- _Y creo que estoy mejor así._- Meditó sintiendo un alivio.- _¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo de lo que me puedan decir? No puede ser tan malo… ¿O sí?_

-No es eso Fate-chan…- Nanoha estaba bastante roja, según el punto de vista de Fate.- Nyahaha… es muy vergonzoso decirlo…

-Me gustas, Testarossa.- Fate y Nanoha se giraron con los ojos abiertos, mirando a una Signum que luchaba contra la vergüenza. Nanoha frunció el ceño, ¡No era justo, Signum se le había adelantado!

-¿Qué?- Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Fate y no lo más inteligente ciertamente.- _¿Oí bien?_

-Me gustas…- Repitió.- Creo… creo que me enamoré de ti.- La cara de Fate se encendió al igual que la Signum. Hayate abrió la boca realmente asombrada.

-¡También me gustas, Fate-chan!- Nanoha miró a Signum con enfado. ¡Se había aprovechado de la situación!- Estoy enamorada de ti.- Dijo segura y es que ¿Cómo no estarlo? ¡Si llevaba años enamorada de su mejor amiga!

-¿Qué?- Fate parpadeó sin saber que decir.- _¿Qué le sucede al mundo hoy?_- Preguntó mentalmente, ¿Aun estaba durmiendo? Si ese era el caso, ese era sin duda el sueño más extraño que había tenido en su vida.

-¡Estoy enamorada de ti, Fate-chan!- Repitió Nanoha.- Yo… yo…- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al no recibir respuesta por parte de su amiga.- Lo siento, Fate-chan. No debí decir estas cosas extrañas…

-No llores Nanoha…- Pidió la rubia.- Yo…- Miró a Signum que se mordía el labio inferior, al parecer arrepentida de haber dicho aquellas palabras.- Signum… mmm…

-No tienes nada que decir.- Tranquilizó la guerrera velka.

-Pero… ustedes…- Fate suspiró.- Merecen una respuesta…

_-Estoy se pone bueno.-_ Pensó la castaña.- _Signum y Nanoha-chan se han confesado muy rápido y Fate-chan les quiere dar una respuesta… ¡Es mejor ver estas cosas en vivo y en directo que en la televisión!_

-Fate-chan… ¿Te gusta alguna de las dos?- Preguntó Nanoha limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Me gustan ambas.- Hayate ahogó un grito de asombro.- ¡No de esa manera! Digo… ambas son atractivas… y bueno, ya saben… nunca me había imaginado una situación similar con ninguna… y… realmente… yo… no sé que hacer.- Reconoció avergonzada. Y Signum y Nanoha no sabían que decir, es que no debió pasar eso, pero los celos y el espíritu competitivo de ambas les había ganado y habían puesto a Fate en una situación bastante incómoda.

-Si te gustan ambas, deberías darles una oportunidad a las dos, ¿Es lo más justo, no?- Habló Hayate con tono pícaro.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el trío.

-Pues sí, Fate-chan. Nanoha-chan y Signum te quieren y ambas merecen una oportunidad… ¿No?

-P-pero…

-Venga, si quieres que sea justo debes darle una oportunidad a ambas… no darle preferencia a ninguna.- Hayate a pesar de todo parecía muy divertida con todo lo sucedido, Fate se preguntó si esa mujer tenía sentido común o algo parecido a eso. Y la respuesta fue un gran: NO.- Y ellas deberán conquistarte…

-¿Eh?

-¿Están de acuerdo?- Yagami miró a su guerrera y amiga.

-¡Sí!- Asintieron Nanoha y Signum más tranquilas, al menos no habían sido rechazadas.

-¿Ehhhhh?

-Tienen una semana.- Continuó Hayate.- No es que sea una competencia… bueno puede que sea una competencia, pero si en esta semana en la playa no logran que Fate-chan les devuelva sus sentimientos, la dejarán en paz ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- Aceptó Nanoha.- _¡No puedo perder! Fate-chan te voy a conquistar aunque sea lo último que haga._- Pensó decidida, si había una pequeña posibilidad ella la iba a tomar.- _Fate-chan ya lo sabe y ese era el paso más difícil…_

-Me parece justo.- Signum no sabía que iba hacer, pero al menos tenía una oportunidad de ser correspondida.- _Como si supiese que debo hacer… aunque ella ya lo sabe, y eso era lo más difícil..._

-¡E-esperen!

Al parecer a nadie le importaba lo que pensaba Fate, de esa decisión que había sido tomada, a pesar que ella era la víctima principal de todo eso. La rubia maldijo a Hayate y sus locas ideas.

_**-¡¿Qué voy hacer?!**_

Nadie la iba a sacar de ese lío.

Y por un momento deseo estar en el Asura.

* * *

Acá el cuarto capítulo, ya me imagino lo que estarán pensando... ¿Tan rápido pasó todo? Sí, lo sé pero... así salió T.T no me maten por eso... y bueno, ahora supongo que comenzará lo interesante... ¿Cuántas veces he dicho ya eso? ...

El proximo capítulo será el viaje, y el tiempo corre para Nanoha y Signum, ¿Qué va hacer Fate? Intentar sobrevivir xD pues... vamos, no todos los días tu mejor amiga y tu rival intentan seducirte... y no van a hacer muy sutiles que digamos... xD ¡ÇNo van a tener todo el tiempo del mundo!

Arf y Yuuno harán su aparición, al igual que Arisa y Suzuka.

Y antes que se imaginen algo raro, ¡No va haber YuunoxChrno! ¡NADA DE ESO!

Gracias por todos sus reviews me animan mucho.

Y no les cuesta nada dejar otro, cierto? xD bueno si quieren criticar y destrozarme lo pueden hacer!

De ante mano gracias por leer.

K4ro


	5. Nanoha 2 Signum 0

_MSLN no me pertenece._

**

* * *

**

**Descubriendo el Amor**

**Parte V.**

* * *

Fate estaba incómoda caminando al lado de sus tres amigas, Hayate parecía estar muy contenta con los acontecimientos recientes, parecía esperar que algo más interesante pasase, mientras que Nanoha y Signum caminaban a su lado pensativas, al parecer arrepentidas de haber confesado sus sentimientos en un claro arranque de celos. Pero ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

_-¿Qué diablos hice?_- Se recriminó Signum, dándose cuenta del gran error que había cometido.- _Ahora voy a tener suerte si me habla…-_ Después del arranque de celos de ambas y de aquel acuerdo de conquistar a Testarossa en una semana, la rubia no había dicho nada.

_-Fate-chan… ¡Di algo!_- Rogó mentalmente Nanoha sin despegar la vista de la enforcer, que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.- _Al parecer no fue mi mejor idea seguir el ejemplo de Signum-san…_- Se lamentó, pero no podía dejar que su amiga creyese que sólo la guerrera de cabello rosa sentía algo por ella.

De pronto sonó el teléfono celular de alguien y el cuarteto detuvo su caminata silenciosa.

-Es el mío.- Informó Fate con tranquilidad y se alejó del trío lentamente.- ¿Aló? Si con ella…- La escucharon contestar y después nada más se escuchó. Hayate suspiró.

-Vaya, vaya…- Soltó Yagami.- Que interesante se ha vuelto esto.- Y sonrió con aquella malicia que ya le era característica.

-¡No se ha vuelto interesante, Hayate-chan!- Bramó angustiada Nanoha.- Fate-chan no ha dicho nada, me está asustando… realmente creo que fue una mala idea decirle lo que sentíamos.- Silenciosamente, Signum estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de la instructora.- Debimos tomar en cuenta lo que ella podía sentir…

-Sí, pero estaban más preocupadas de ganarle a la otra ¿No?- Hayate sólo las hacía sentir más culpables, y vaya que parecía disfrutar eso.- Pero si le ven el lado positivo, no las rechazó, tienen su oportunidad de conquistarla y que ella devuelva sus sentimiento… y lo mejor de todo fue que dijo que ambas le gustaban, ¿O no?- Takamachi y Signum suspiraron.- Y tampoco se desmayó, otro punto a su favor.

-Eso es verdad…- Siseó Nanoha con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno, supongo que con tanto chico que se le debió haber declarado en el Asura, aprendió a controlar mejor sus reacciones…- Comentó al azar la castaña, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del dúo enamorado.- Son muy celosas… a lo mejor a Fate-chan no le gustan las chicas celosas.- Se rió entre dientes.- ¡Hey, Fate-chan!- Llamó a la rubia que ya no hablaba por teléfono, pero que parecía dudar en si debía volver con sus amigas o escaparse de ellas.

-¿Sí?- Masculló acercándose con paso pausado.

-¿Quién te llamaba?- Preguntó curiosa la castaña, Fate parpadeó no esperando ciertamente aquella pregunta. Pensó que Hayate la iba a molestar por la actual situación que vivía.

-Era Erio.- Contestó y una sonrisa maternal se formó en su rostro.- Estaba a punto de irse a dormir y quería decirme buenas noches.- el trío sonrió al notar la estrecha relación que Testarossa había formado con el niño.- ¿Creen que este bien, si le pregunto Arisa, si él puede venir? Nunca ha estado en la playa… y me gustaría que tuviese unas vacaciones normales.

-Bueno, no creo que le moleste.- Respondió Nanoha.- Arisa-chan es buena gente, un poco obstinada y gruñona, pero buena gente al fin y al cabo.- Fate asintió a las palabras de la pelirroja.- ¡Además quiero conocer a Erio-kun! Debe ser muy lindo…- Chilló con emoción.

-Nanoha-chan… es sólo un niño, no me digas que ahora eres una shota-con…- Acusó con falso temor Hayate.

-¡No!- Gritó con la cara roja.- Deja de usar tus términos de otaku, Hayate-chan…- siseó la adolescente y al escuchar la risa de Fate se sintió muy aliviada.- _Debo conquistarla con sutileza._- Se dijo llena de determinación. Aunque se dejaba en duda lo que Nanoha entendía por sutileza, si cuando quiso alejar _sutilmente_ a Signum de _su_ Fate-chan, terminaron ambas confesando todo lo que sentían.

-Bueno, miren que tarde es.- Hayate miro su reloj.- Estamos justo en la hora, chicas. Ya saben lo que pasará si llegamos tarde… Arisa-chan odia la impuntualidad.- Y en silencio comenzaron a marchar hacía el muelle.

* * *

Arf, Yuuno y Chrono llegaron puntual al muelle, donde por supuesto ya estaban Arisa, Suzuka, Shamal y Vita, que hablaban animadamente de lo que iban a ser en aquella isla. Las mujeres dejaron de hablar para saludar a los recién llegados.

-Hey, hurón.- Habló Vita con su clásico tono amenazante, Yuuno se tensó notablemente.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, ese chico no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Yo lo invité.- Intervino Chrono.- Tenía que sacar al hurón de su agujero, o se iba a quedar de por vida en aquella aburrida biblioteca.- Y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa autosuficiente que Yuuno intentó ignorar.- ¿Fate aun no llega? Que raro esa niña si que es puntual…

-Pero Nanoha y Hayate no.- Resopló Arisa.- ¿Y a dónde fueran esas tres?

-Realmente, cuatro.- Corrigió Shamal con una sonrisa.- Signum también anda con ellas.- Ante estás noticias Arf y Yuuno mostraron genuino interés.- Es una larga historia.- Aseguró con nerviosismo y Vita no pudo evitar reírse.- ¡Vita-chan, no te rías!- Regañó la rubia, pero la más pequeña seguía riéndose, imaginaba el desastre que debió haber sido esa cita.

-¡Ahí vienen!- Apuntó Arisa al cuarteto que se acercaba, y con sorpresa notó lo cerca que estaban Nanoha y Signum de Fate, de la primera no era extraño, siendo que Nanoha tenía esa manía de pegarse a ella desde que conoció a la rubia, pero de la segunda… ¿No era que esas dos eran rivales? Si, recordaba haber escuchado vagamente que tenían brutales entrenamientos cada vez que podían, entonces… ¿Por qué Signum estaba tan cerca de Fate? Se supone que dos rivales compiten no andan… - _¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Dios mío! creo que Hayate_ _finalmente me terminó por influenciar_.- Se lamentó la rubia de ojos verdes.- Llegan tarde. – regañó.

-Lo sentimos… tuvimos… eh… algunos _inconvenientes_.- Se apresuró a decir Fate antes que Hayate abriese su boca.

- ¿De qué clase?- Preguntó Chrono mirando a su hermana interesado.

-Nada importante, _onii-chan_.- Fate le lanzó una mirada melosamente amenazadora y el chico de cabellos oscuros se tensó. ¿Cuándo la rubia Testarossa había aprendido hacer eso? Fue la pregunta que se formó en la cabeza de todos, y ninguno estaba seguro de que contestarse, pero de que tenía efecto sobre el almirante Chrono, lo tenía. Y era… divertido.

Sin embargo, Takamachi Nanoha y Signum no lo encontraron para nada divertido, estaban sumidas en su infierno personal.

_-¿Nada importante? ¡¿Nada importante?! ¿Cómo puede decir que mis sentimientos por ella no son importantes?-_ Y repentinamente Nanoha sintió ganas de golpear a su amada amiga, por no tomar en serio su declaración.- _¿Cree que por ser tan linda, tierna, adorable, sexy y…? ¡Argh! Me estoy saliendo del tema, ¡Te maldigo Fate T. Harlaown por tener ese efecto en mí!_- Y todos miraron asustados como Nanoha se golpeaba la cabeza con sus puños.

Perturbador, muy perturbador.

_-Esa Testarossa…-_ Gruñó mentalmente Signum, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento homicida de Nanoha hacía la rubia.- _¿Acaso no sabe lo_ _mucho que me costó asumir lo que siento por ella? ¡Y no le da importancia!_- Resopló sonoramente y las miradas que estaban sobre una Nanoha que se golpeaba, se posaron sobre ella.- _Debo calmarme o me encarcelarán por matar a una linda e inocente rubia…- _Se dijo y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho rechinó los dientes.- _¡¿Por qué tengo que tener esa clase de pensamientos?!-_ Para despejar la tensión de su cuerpo golpeó un indefenso y pobre arbolito el cual se quedó casi sin ninguna hoja. De hecho no quedó con hojas.

Eso ya era demasiado alarmante.

-¿Están bien chicas?- Preguntó Shamal intentando en vano ocultar su diversión, Hayate a una distancia prudente de las dos enamoradas se reía a carcajadas, mientras una rubia de ojos carmesí miraba el piso avergonzada. Chrono, Yuuno, Arisa, Arf y Suzuka intercambiaron una mirada confundida, ¿De qué se habían perdido?

No estaban seguros si deseaban saberlo.

-Em… Nanoha…- Takamachi abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Escuchaba la voz de cierto muchacho que había olvidado llamar en…? ¿Cuántos meses? ¿Cinco, seis o siete tal vez?

-¡Yuuno-kun!- Soltó sorprendida y miró avergonzada al chico.- _Vaya amiga soy, no lo he visto en meses y ahora que está aquí, no lo noto_.- Inconscientemente miró a la culpable de todo ello. Fate le devolvió la mirada y luego la desvió para preocuparse por su familiar, sonrió divertida. ¿Había visto celos en los ojos de la rubia? Eso era más que interesante.- _¡Tal vez no le soy tan indiferente!_- Se ánimo.

-Hola, Nanoha.- Takamachi se rascó la mejilla feliz de su descubrimiento y con una sonrisa brillante le devolvió el saludo a Yuuno, mandando obviamente el mensaje incorrecto.- _¿Me está sonriendo así… a mí?_- El corazón del bibliotecario comenzó a latir velozmente. Esa sonrisa siempre iba dirigida a Fate, nunca a él, por eso se había dado por vencido antes de intentar conquistar a Nanoha… pero ahora…- _Ahora parece tener interés en mí._

-Yuuno-kun, cuanto tiempo.- Y sorpresivamente Nanoha lo abrazó, sin despegar en ningún momento la mirada de su amiga, que a esas alturas parecía muy incómoda con la visión que tenía de ella abrazando a otro rubio.- _No creo que a Yuuno-kun le moleste si lo abrazo, después de todo somos amigos y de seguro cuando le cuente lo que ha pasado, me ofrece su ayuda para conquistar a Fate-chan. Aunque me pregunto cuanto puede saber él de estas cosas, si pasa encerrado en esa biblioteca_.- Después de aquellos treinta segundos de abrazo Nanoha se alejó del rubio.- Me alegra ver que has salido de tu trabajo, Yuuno-kun.

-S-sí.- Mentalmente el hurón agregó un 'a mi también.'

-¡Fate! ¡Te extrañé tanto!- Saludaba por su parte Arf a la rubia que le devolvía con cariño el abrazo, sin embargo y para el completo pesar de la enforcer, sus ojos no se despegaban de Nanoha y Yuuno.

_-Hace unos momentos, dice que me ama… y ahora… y ahora ¡¿Hace esto?!_- Pensaba indignada Fate, quizá un poco dolida.- _¿A sí quiere que_ _crea lo que dijo?_- Sacudió su cabeza y abrazó a su familiar con fuerza.- Tengo que hablar contigo, Arf.- Su familiar le miró extrañada, Fate se veía muy extraña… la pelirroja dirigió su mirada a Nanoha y a Signum y antes de que hiciese la pregunta, Fate suspiró.- Sí, es sobre ellas.- Le aseguró y los ojos azules de su familiar se volvieron risueños.- ¡No hagas ningún comentario! Ya bastante tengo con Hayate.- Refunfuñó.

-¿Quién me llamó?- Preguntó la castaña de ojos azules, mirando a la rubia con malicia.- Fate-chan, ¿Piensas en mí? ¿No te basta con esas dos pretendientes medio psicópatas que tienes?- Subió su tono de voz y todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella. Fate miró a todos lados buscando ayuda pero nadie parecía dispuesto a prestársela.

-¿Qué dos pretendientes?- Quiso saber Arisa.

-¡Miren la hora!- Exclamó de pronto Chrono.- ¿No deberíamos zarpar? Así llegaremos temprano y podremos organizar todo.- Fate miró a su hermano con ojos acuosos, ¡había sido salvada…! _Por el momento_, le recordó una molesta vocecilla que tenía toda la razón. Tarde o temprano se iban a enterar de todo eso y no estaba segura si eso era bueno para ella.

-¡Eres el mejor onii-chan!- Y lo abrazó.

-Lo que sea.- Farfulló Chrono con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.- Sin embargo, me tienes que decir todo lo que pasó.

-No me hagas recordarlo…- Gimoteó la rubia.- Fue… espantoso.- El mayor de los Harlaown soltó una carcajada mientras murmuraba algo como: 'si, claro… espantoso.'

* * *

Signum estaba apoyada en una de las tantas barandillas del enorme yate, mirando pacíficamente el mar. Hacía menos de media hora habían comenzado su viaje y la brisa marina le había relajado mucho. Y meditando, se había dado cuenta en el tremendo lío que se había metido, miró de reojo a los demás adolescentes que jugaban alegremente con una pelota de fútbol.

Y sonrió enormemente, para sus estándares claro, al ver a la rubia enforcer divertirse tanto. Aunque esa sonrisa se disipó de inmediato cuando cierta instructora se lanzó sobre Fate y la botó al piso.

Un gruñido escapó de sus labios.

-Deberías ir y jugar con ellos.- Aconsejó Shamal apareciendo de la nada.- Nanoha-chan te está sacando varios puntos de delantera.- La mujer de cabellos rosa consideró la opción…

-No.- Contestó secamente.- Si lo hago, sé que la ama Hayate no me va a dejare tranquila… con eso que quiere que me ponga un bikini… ¡Un bikini que no cubre lo que debería!- Sin disimulo la doctora se rió.

-Pero te verías bien en uno.- Alabó.- Por cierto, ¿No se ve linda Fate-chan en su bikini negro?- De hecho al punto de vista de la guerrera, la rubia se veía mejor que bien y linda no es exactamente que Signum (o Nanoha) ocuparían para describirla. Su piel pálida lucía mucho mejor ante el contraste con la ropa oscura y se veía muy… _tocable_, y cierta parte superior de su cuerpo que de alguna manera se había desarrollado bastante bien en ese tiempo…

_-¡Fuera malos pensamientos!_- Se regañó, mientras intentaba en vano, luchar con el rubor que se formaba en su cara_.- Seriamente, me tengo_ _que alejar de la ama Hayate.-_ Y nadie entiende porque cuando pensamientos pervertidos cruzan su mente, culpan a la castaña Yagami que no maneja el cerebro de ninguna persona… _afortunadamente_.

Shamal se quedó mirando a su compañera divertida. ¿Quién diría que Signum podía llegar a ser igual de tierna que un adolescente enamorado?

_-Oh, olvidé desesperante y torpe también.-_ Agregó la dueña de Klarer Wind.- Bueno, si no quieres jugar y ponerte un bikini, puedes fingir al menos que tienes interés en lo que Fate-chan hace.- Como respuesta recibió un gruñido, Shamal giró los ojos y añadió algo más a su lista de descripción de Signum.

Era obstinada también, muy obstinada.

* * *

-¡Allá va, Fate!- Gritó enérgicamente Arisa pateando el balón con dirección a la otra rubia, que como era costumbre, le había declarado una competencia a su amiga enforcer, que esta vez no entendía el propósito de la competitividad. ¿Qué ganaría Arisa con ganarle? No había ningún premio…

_-Oh, ya veo… quiere impresionar a Suzuka_.- Cayó en cuenta Fate. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese descifrar la vida amorosa de otros y no la propia? Todavía estaba intentado averiguar aquel misterio. Recibió el balón y lo pateó con fuerza en ninguna dirección en particular, después de todo no era capaz de manejar un balón de fútbol. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella? ¡Nunca aprendió a jugar por más que los chicos de su clase y hermano _amablemente_ le enseñaban! Simplemente no tenía talento para ese deporte.

-¡Argh!- Exclamó una voz chillona. Fate se fijó hacía donde había golpeado el balón y se encontró a un Yuuno en el piso lloriqueando mientras tenía sus manos en cierta parte del cuerpo.

Y sintió culpa.

-¡Yuuno-kun!- Nanoha preocupada fue corriendo a socorrer a su amigo, y todo sentimiento de culpa del cuerpo de Fate se desvaneció.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te golpeó?- El rubio no podía articular palabra, sintiendo más que humillado. Chrono al verlo soltó una risa.- ¡Chrono-kun no te rías! Parece grave…- Y de reojo miró a la rubia que había propiciado esto, pero esta no parecía estar interesada en el herido Yuuno.

-Lo siento…- Se disculpó el mayor de los Harlaown.- Lo que pasa, es que el hurón fue golpeado en sus partes nobles.- Explicó calmadamente y Nanoha abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Cómo no lo había notado?

-¡¿Tiene?!- Exclamaron a coro Arisa y Vita, para después estallar en carcajadas.

-Arisa-chan, Vita-chan eso fue cruel.- Reprendió Suzuka y por arte de magia la risa de la chica de ojos verdes murió, sin embargo la de Vita seguía resonando fuertemente.

-¡Fate-chan eso fue brutal! ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?- Cuestionó Nanoha mirando a su amiga extrañada.- _De verdad… ¿Está celosa?_- Se preguntó Takamachi mirando esos ojos color rojizo que le encantaban. Se acercó quedando a centímetros separada del objeto de su afecto.

-No fue mi… in-intención… de ve-verdad, Nanoha…- Logró pronunciar Fate, y de pronto se dio cuenta que pensar era muy complicado.- _¡Ah! ¿Qué me pasa? tengo a Nanoha demasiado cerca… ¡Y en bikini! ¡Qué alguien me_ _ayude!_- Imploró inútilmente. Su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de su amiga, su pecho bien formado, su cintura estrecha, esa piel suave y tersa… tan… tan _apetitosa_, inconscientemente lamió sus labios… y al darse cuenta de su acción, el rostro de la enforcer adquirió un peligroso tono escarlata. ¿Por qué Nanoha se tenía que ver tan bien en aquel bikini rosa? Pasó saliva y notó como el pecho de su amiga subía y bajaba cada vez que ella respiraba, y por un momento deseó que dejase de hacerlo.– _¡Hayate, tú y tus perversiones me afectaron!_- Y nuevamente la culpa recaía en la pobre Yagami.

De pronto Fate sintió algo caliente bajar de su nariz a sus labios…

-¡Ja!- Chilló de pronto Hayate muy entusiasmada.- ¡Fate-chan ha tenido su primera hemorragia nasal!- Inmediatamente la rubia se llevó una mano a la nariz y efectivamente esta quedó empapada con sangre. Pasó saliva y supo que eso le había condenado a bromas de por vida.- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡Por fin la inocente mente de Fate-chan, se ha corrompido con pensamientos pervertidos!- Arisa y Chrono acompañaron la celebración de Hayate y fueron a buscar algo con que brindar, los tres con miradas burlescas.

-¿Estás bien, Fate-chan?- Nanoha intentó, tocarla pero su mejor amiga se alejó.- _¿Qué pasa…?_

-Voy a ir al baño.- Informó y corriendo velozmente se perdió de vista. Nanoha se quedó mirando perpleja la dirección por donde la rubia había desaparecido. Aun sin saber que había pasado finalmente.

-¿Yo… logré eso?- Se preguntó impresionada y cuando asumió lo que sus encantos habían logrado, de hecho encantos desconocidos hasta ahora, tuvo el impulso de chillar.

_Nanoha: 1; Signum: 0_

Nadie recordaba al pobre niño-hurón que seguía lloriqueando en el piso.

* * *

Fate entró al baño apresuradamente, dio el agua del lavamanos y rápidamente limpió la sangre que salía de su nariz. Sentía todo su cuerpo caliente. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado? Debía ser el calor, era la única excusa racional. Pero una palabrita cruzó la mente de la enforcer…

_Hormonas…_

¿Era posible que finalmente sus hormonas hubiesen despertado? Se miró al espejo y observó atentamente su cuerpo, ya no era una niña, lo podía notar claramente, se supone que debía haber madurado, haber desarrollado otro tipo de intereses aparte de la magia y las luchas, y se supone que cuando se crece unos de los nuevos intereses que aparecen en tu vida, es la necesidad de encontrar una pareja y cuando la encuentras y ella esta escasamente vestida pasan reacciones indeseadas con tu cuerpo…

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¡Ni siquiera tenía lógica! ¡Nanoha no es…!- se mojó la cara deseando que ese día terminase. Escuchó pasos atrás de ella.- ¿Quién…?

-Testarossa…- Y la respiración de Fate se detuvo, de toda la gente que pudo haber entrado al baño, ¿tuvo que ser precisamente esa guerrera de cabellos rosa? Pasó saliva, se giró y nerviosamente le miró. ¿Por qué no fue Shamal, Vita, o Hayate? ¡Cualquier persona hubiese sido mejor que ella!

-Ah, Signum… yo… eh… me voy… a jugar con los chicos… ¡Si, eso! ¡Voy a jugar!- Tartamudeó y torpemente se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Espera!- Signum tomó su brazo.- Yo quería… ¿Tienes sangre en tu boca?- Preguntó preocupada y gentilmente retiro el rastro de sangre del labio de la rubia.- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?- Y Fate se sorprendió al ver como su rival le miraba con genuina preocupación. Gimió mentalmente ¿Por qué no la miraba como antes? Cualquier cosa era mejor que ver ese cariño poco camuflado… era tan incómodo.

-Sí…- Asintió con un débil sonrojo.- Yo… estoy muy bien.- Miró el brazo que Signum aun tenía capturado.- ¿Me puedes soltar?- Signum notó en la mirada de la rubia sus deseos de escapar de ella.

-Ah, claro.- La soltó y Fate abrió abruptamente la puerta.- Lo siento, Testarossa.- Y aquella desesperación que sentía Fate por huir, se esfumó rápidamente y una familiar sensación de culpa se formó en su pecho.

-No es necesario que te disculpes.- Murmuró tranquilamente, mirando el piso. ¿Qué debía decir? _"¿No te culpo Signum?"_ ¡Eso sonaba demasiado egocéntrico! No sabía como actuar y ni siquiera sabía porque su rival le veía de aquella manera… ellas nunca habían sido demasiado cercanas. Porque en los entrenamientos no hablaban más de lo necesario.- Eh… nos vemos.− Y torpe salió del baño.

* * *

Nanoha estaba sentada al lado de Yuuno, ambos en silencio miraban al resto de sus amigos jugar. El muchacho le había pedido a Nanoha que fuese con él a un lugar apartado para hablar, diciendo que tenía algo importante que decir. Sin embargo, habían pasado más de quince minutos y la instructora se estaba comenzando a desesperar por el silencio.

-Yuuno-kun ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?− Preguntó impaciente, cosa que sorprendió al chico, nuevamente mandándole el mensaje incorrecto. Los ojos verdes de Yuuno brillaron intensamente.− _¿Dónde estará Fate-chan?_− Se preguntó la chica buscando a su rubia sin encontrarla.− _Sólo espero que no este con Signum-san._

− Bueno… yo… después de tanto años de conocernos, de ser buenos amigos…− Comenzó intentando encontrar la mirada de su amiga, la cual parecía buscar algo.− Nanoha…

− ¿Sí?− No le miró.− _¡Ahí está Fate-chan!_− Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientras veía a la rubia caminar torpemente hacía el resto de sus amigos, y la conocía tan bien, que sabía que algo le había pasado. Pero… ¿Qué?− _Tengo que averiguarlo…_

− Tú me gustas.− Dijo lleno de valor, después del recibimiento y esas sonrisas que Nanoha le había dado. ¿Qué podía salir mal?− ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

− ¿Qué?− Por primera vez, Nanoha miró a su amigo. Asustada, sorprendida…− ¿Dijiste… lo que creo que dijiste?− Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, un sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas, en contra de su voluntad. Después de todo… no todos los días alguien se le declaraba.− _Ahora entiendo lo incómoda que se debió sentir Fate-chan._

− ¿Quieres ser… mi novia?− Repitió inseguro, aquella no era la reacción que él había esperado.

− Yuuno-kun… lo siento.− Bajó la vista apenada.− Yo… no puedo ser tu novia.

− ¿Por qué?− Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

− Porque yo… estoy enamorada de alguien más, de verdad lo siento mucho.− Confesó incapaz de decir el nombre de su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo se sentiría Yuuno al enterarse que ella amaba a una mujer?

− Esa persona es Fate, ¿Cierto?− Preguntó con tristeza.

− Sí, estoy enamorada de Fate-chan.− Admitió tímidamente.

− Sabía que ella se había ganado tu corazón, desde el mismo instante en que la conociste.− Nanoha se sonrojó fuertemente. ¿Tan obvia había sido?− Suerte con Fate.− Deseo y Nanoha lo abrazó.

− Gracias Yuuno-kun.− Murmuró y se separó de él, se fue en dirección hacía donde se encontraba la rubia.

* * *

Fate había vuelto del baño y de inmediato notó que Nanoha y Yuuno estaban aparatados. Una punzada de celos cruzó su pecho, ¿Por qué debían irse a un lugar apartado? ¿Qué debían hablar que nadie más debía escuchar? Los miró atentamente, notó los sonrojos del chico y los de su amiga. Su ceño poco a poco se fue frunciendo, ¿Qué diablos pasaba? Después Nanoha lo había abrazado.

− _Argh, ¿Qué me importa lo que hagan esos dos?_− Se preguntó y se giró mirando el mar, intentando ignorar los celos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes. ¿Por qué estaba celosa?− _Es mejor así…_− Intentó en vano convencerse.

− Fate-chan.− Sintió la voz suave de Nanoha muy cerca de su oído. Su piel se erizó y dio un respingo.

− ¡Na-Nanoha! Cielos, no me asustes así…− Reclamó sintiendo como las mejillas le ardían.− _¡¿Por qué tengo que sonrojar por todo?!_

− Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante, ¿Me acompañas?− Debía ser sobre lo que había hablado con Yuuno, por eso Fate asintió sin pensarlo dos veces. Takamachi tomó la mano de la rubia y esta se dejó guiar, sin ignorar la calidez que sentía cada vez que Nanoha tomaba su mano.

Finalmente llegaron a una parte alejada del resto.

− ¿Qué sucede?

− Yuuno-kun me pidió que fuese su novia.− Le comentó y la miró atentamente. Los ojos escarlata de Fate se abrieron levemente, pero no demostraron la sorpresa que Nanoha esperó ver.− ¿Sabías que yo le gustaba?

− Lo sospechaba, ¿Aceptaste?− Interrogó con el ceño fruncido, esta vez no le preocupaba mostrar sus celos.

− ¡Por supuesto que no!− Le miró ofendida.− ¡Yo amo a Fate-chan! − La abrazó y la rubia se paralizó. Por la acción y las palabras, su corazón latía velozmente. Después de reaccionar, la rodeó por la cintura y le devolvió el abrazo.− Es divertido… Yuuno-kun me dijo que yo le gustaba, eso es lo que los chicos y chicas de nuestra edad dicen, pero yo estoy segura que amo a Fate-chan y que quiero estar con ella siempre.− Fate sintió la necesidad de responder a las palabras sinceras de su amiga, pero no podía. No aún, ¡No sabía que quería decir!

− Nanoha es… muy importante para mí, pero no sé…− la instructora puso un dedo en los labios de su mejor amiga.

− No es necesario que lo digas, lo sé.− Sonrió con ternura y acarició la mejilla de la rubia.− Pero recuerda algo, Fate-chan.− Un brilló juguetón se formó en los ojos azules de Nanoha y sin previo aviso posó sus labios sobre el cuello desnudo de la rubia.

− ¡Na-Nanoha!− Chilló intentando apartar a su amiga de su cuello, sin resultados. Nanoha mordía y lamía su piel, con aquel brillo travieso en sus ojos. Las piernas de Fate comenzaron a temblar.− ¡A-alguien no-nos puede ve-ver!− Articuló como pudo. Su cara parecía un verdadero tomate. Aunque sus palabras tuvieron el efecto esperado, Nanoha había dejado de… _atacarla_.

− ¿Entonces… vamos a una habitación, dónde nadie nos verá ni nos interrumpirá?− La enforcer abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra. ¿Eso era una broma o su mejor amiga hablaba en serio? ¿Qué debía responder?− Cambia la cara Fate-chan, es una broma… _por ahora_.

− ¡Nanoha!− Infló las mejillas y desvió la mirada, enfadada.− Deja de decir cosas embarazosas.

− Nyahaha, Fate-chan pone caras muy lindas.− Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó.− Oh y disculpa por la marca…− Apuntó el cuello, inconscientemente la rubia se llevó una mano al lugar donde minutos antes habían estado los labios de Nanoha.

− ¿Por qué lo hiciste?− Pregunto cohibida, no estaba segura si deseaba oír la respuesta.

− Porque Fate-chan es mía.− Respondió seriamente.− ¡Y Nanoha Takamachi siempre marca lo suyo!− Levantó un brazo con el puño cerrado, con una expresión infantil en el rostro. Fate suspiró y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. No podía enfadarse con Nanoha si actuaba de manera tan infantil… aunque ese beso de infantil no tuvo nada.

− Sí, si, lo que Nanoha diga.− Asintió con tono risueño.

− Además… la piel de Fate-chan sabe muy bien.− Lamió sus labios de manera supuestamente inocente.

− ¡Nanoha deja de decir esas cosas!

− ¡Nyahaha! − Y tomadas de la mano volvieron hacía donde se encontraba el resto.

_Nanoha: 2; Signum: 0._

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_**K4ro.**_


End file.
